Time To Tell
by SuPeRcHiCk007
Summary: mainly about serenity and endymion... with some hints of the gen/sen as well. the moon is attacked and serenity finds herself in an awkward situation
1. Default Chapter

Okay… I don't own sailor moon and this is my first fic so pleeeeaaassseee be kind. I really have no idea how good or bad this is … just review or even e-mail me at:  
  
nancydrew007@sailormoon.com  
  
Thanks! Enjoy and God Bless!  
  
  
  
  
  
Long ago, in a time before history, there were eleven kingdoms in the solar system. One on each planet, and two on the sun and Earth's moon. Each kingdom had it's separate ruling class and government. But they were intertwined and, as on Earth today, each had it's particular grudges and hates. The grudge and story we will focus on today is between the Earth and it's moon. The two had had very a favorable union until a king named Terra took over Earth's throne. Terra was power hungry and jealous of the sway the Moon Kingdom held with the other planets.  
  
The Moon kingdom was ruled by a benevolent and regal queen named Serenity. Serenity had a single child, a daughter by the same name. In a desperate attempt to gain control of the Moon Kingdom, King Terra offered the betrothal of his 12 year old son to Serenity's 11 year old daughter. Serenity sent word that she would never force a marriage upon her daughter, that when Serenity came of age he could send his boy to meet her, and, if she so chose, then, and only then, would they marry.  
  
Terra took offense to this, considering it a slap in the face. Angry beyond all reason he began to plan the down fall of the Moon Kingdom. For seven years he planned it. He would conquer the so called Silver Kingdom and posses all of it's resources and power. The unsuspecting Lunar Empire lay in the night sky… innocently going about their lives. Unbeknownst to them their future was being decided by a destructive force with no mercy…  
  
***************  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and massaged her pounding forehead. She had been reading proclamations, contracts, and treaties all day. Worn out and exhausted she leaned back in the large leather chair enjoying the warmth of the crackling fire in her study. She peeped her eyes at her daughter who had long since fallen asleep on the floor, the book she had been reading resting on her chest and her long fingers relaxed lightly on top. Luna, the princess's attendant, had also fallen asleep, curled up on a reclining couch next to the princess. Serenity glanced at the wall clock and her eyes widened.  
  
"11:43?" she exclaimed, amazed at how late it was.  
  
She shook her head gently and laid her pen next to the still large pile of documents on her desk. Deciding it was too late to really go to bed she lay on the divan next to the fire and closed her eyes.  
  
Just as she was about to drift into sleep, something inside her screamed. She sat straight up, realizing that something was about to happen to her people. The Silver Crystal was calling her.  
  
She had just placed her feet on the floor when the first explosion rocked the castle. Her sleepy-eyed child sat up lazily, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
Popping her eye open she mumbled, "What was that, Mommy?"  
  
If it hadn't been for the current predicament, Serenity would have found it hard to suppress her laughter at her daughter. However, the Crystal was sending her pictures of the impending doom, and Serenity was fighting back the urge to run away from it all. She had to be strong for her people… and her daughter.  
  
"Wake up Serenity." She demanded. "You too Luna…. LUNA"  
  
Her last word was a shout which rocked her sleeping friend out of a dream filled slumber. Luna sat up and, reading urgency in her queens eyes, she quickly shook off sleep and listened to the hushed explanation the monarch was giving her.  
  
Luna's eyes grew wider and wider as each second passed. She leaned back and stared at her ruler, wonder in her eyes.  
  
"Impossible!" she whispered.  
  
After a few stunned moments she flew into action, pulling Serenity up and shaking her gently out of her dreamy state.  
  
Queen Serenity had pulled the Silver Crystal out of her Sub-Space Pocket and was chanting quietly. A stunned Princess let out a small cry as a beam of shimmering light shot out of the crystal and into her forehead. Soon the bright light consumed her and, as quickly as it appeared, retreated back to the crystal.  
  
Princess Serenity blinked rapidly and breathed heavily. Luna examined her young mistress, astonished at the power of the crystal. Serenity's once silver hair had been transformed to a platinum blonde and her light blue eyes were now a darker blue, reminding Luna of the pictures of the ocean she had seen. Other things that were less noticeable had changed as well, leaving Serenity almost unrecognizable to those who had not known her personally.  
  
"Now Sere, you must listen…" the queen began. "I haven't much time. There is one thing you must promise me. You must promise to keep your identity a secret. Do you understand me? Keep it a secret. You will know when the time is right to reveal it."  
  
When Serenity nodded slowly, the queen continued. "I have to go now, and I might not see you for a while. Please, follow Luna and stay low. Keep out of sight and listen to everything she says, all right? And Serenity, remember this, tell NO ONE who you truly are. Understand? You will know when the time is right."  
  
Serenity, confused at her mothers cryptic message, found her voice and stammered out, "Where are you going? What's happening? Mommy, What's going on?"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled gently, placed a kiss on her daughters forehead, and turned to leave. Serenity tried to follow but was wrenched around by Luna and led to a bookcase on the other side of the room. Tears began to fall and sobs welled up in her chest. She allowed herself to be lead through a dank and dark tunnel and out into a chaotic city.  
  
Luna tried to stay out of sight and was saved several times by the Royal Guards who had been called out and were doing their best to save what was left of the frightened population.  
  
The initial bombing of the Silver Kingdom by Earth's warships was disastrous and thorough. Now the Earthen ground troops only had the tedious task of rounding up the alarmed populace, and killing off the few troops that the Moon had to offer.  
  
The Moon had never had a need for an army because Queen Serenity had always been able to negotiate her way out of war. The regiments they did have were mostly for show and ceremony, and few had any real military training. The Lunarians didn't stand a chance… and that's what Terra had been counting on. The element of surprise. And it had worked. 


	2. Attack

Well, here's the second chapter. As always I do not own Sailor Moon. Enjoy and God Bless  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity huddled silently next to Luna, hiding from the passing soldiers. Her whole body shook from fear and her teeth were chattering in an attempt to warm her body up. Serenity had left the castle in nothing but her palace dress and it barely kept the wind off.  
  
Serenity's head shot up and her eye's grew wide.  
  
"What is it?" Luna whispered lowly.  
  
"Listen Luna, just listen!" Serenity cried, jumping up and smiling widely.  
  
After a searching glance she found what she was looking for. Her mother stood, slightly elevated on a rock, not fifty yards from where they hid. Serenity began running towards her, only to be pulled back by a hand on her arm.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU FOOL!" she screeched.  
  
Luna held on tightly and dragged the princess back down to the ground.  
  
"You can't help her now!" Luna hissed.  
  
Serenity glanced wide eyed at Luna and then back to her mother, just in time to see a soldier thrust a sword into the regal queens abdomen. A small cry escaped her lips and tears welled up in her eye's.  
  
"NO!!!!" Serenity wailed, wrenching away from Luna and running to her mothers fallen form.  
  
Luna jumped up to stop her but slipped on a rock and struck her head on a sharp stone. Blood pooled around her head and she slipped out of conciseness.  
  
Serenity ran a few yards and sank to her knees. Sobs racked her body, shaking her with such a force that she gripped the ground to steady herself. She mad little sound, only muffled cries. She did not hear the approaching footsteps, nor see the silent figure that came closer.  
  
*************************  
  
Zoisite picked his way through the rubble that had once been a grand kingdom. He shook his head, truly morose about the plight of the Lunarians. He would never question his king, but this…  
  
Zoisite froze, swiveling his head to his left. He heard a faint weeping, like the mewing of a small kitten. His eyes sought and found a young woman crying bitterly. He glanced around to see if anyone was near, and, seeing no one, began to approach the girl.  
  
She didn't detect his approach and he was almost upon her when she swung around and glanced up at him with fear filled eyes. Her head shook from side to side and she slowly backed away from him.  
  
"Please… please… don't hurt me!" she begged him, dread showing plainly on her face.  
  
He took another step and her eyes rolled back in her head and her body sank to the ground. Zoisite shook his head in pity and bent to check her pulse. As soon as his fingers grazed her skin her crescent began to glow, shooting light from her forehead to his. He felt his skin burn beneath the beam and visions flashed in his brain. They moved too fast for him to make sense of them but the last one was very clear.  
  
A lady stood before him, her hair was silver and her eyes yellow, casting a startling contrast to her pale skin. He recognized her but couldn't put a name to the face. The figure spoke, so softly that he almost missed her words.  
  
"Protect her my son, keep her safe for me."  
  
Zoisite nodded slowly and the vision gradually dissolved into nothing. The ray recoiled back to the young girls mark, sending Zoisite sprawling backwards. He shook his head languidly trying to figure out what had happened. He bent down and extended his finger. He poked the young girl, abruptly pulling it back. When nothing happened he cautiously picked the young girl up. Unsure of what to do, he went to the one man he could think of, his prince. Zoisite made his way over to The Royalty, Endymion's ship.  
  
Sneaking in the back way to Endymion's quarters, Zoisite kicked the door softly in place of knocking, as his hands were full. A haggard Endymion answered turning his back on Zoisite as soon as he opened the door, ignoring the unconscious form in his arms.  
  
"My lord…" Zoisite began, trailing off and expecting Endymion to answer.  
  
When he didn't, and he didn't even turn around, Zoisite cleared his throat. Gently at first and then louder and louder. Endymion swung around, his eyes glittering.  
  
"Can I HELP you?" he inquired, stopping short and staring at the sleeping girl.  
  
His breath caught in his throat and his eyes broadened. He coughed slightly and looked up at his general.  
  
"Wh- Who is that?" he choked out. "She's beautiful…"  
  
Zoisite chuckled wryly and explained how he had found her and what had happened when he had. Endymion's eyes widened even further and he gazed back down at the girl before him.  
  
"Well, you certainly should follow the woman's suggestion." He mused. "I surely would."  
  
Zoisite chuckled and nodded in agreement, wondering out loud, "How can we protect her? The slave auctions are tomorrow. As you said, she is beautiful. She'll be snatched up and we'll never see her again."  
  
Endymion considered this for a moment and offered a solution. "I could take her…"  
  
Zoisite cocked his head to one side, questions and amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I mean…" Endymion trailed off, realizing what that sounded like. He began again seriously, "Well, I get first pick after my father, and I can always sway him to… give her to me."  
  
He spat the last statement out of his mouth as though it tasted bitter. He had never approved of the custom of selling off their enemy's and he definitely didn't want this poor girl before him to be defiled by the sick men of his planet. And obviously he wasn't the only one. Someone, or something, wanted to protect her as well. Although he had no clue who it was, he intended to obey the command.  
  
He nodded Zoisite out of the room and sat at his desk. Resting his head in his hands, Endymion tried to figure out who the young woman was. His thoughts were interrupted by explosions from outside. He growled loudly and swung around to glare out the window. He was outraged that his father would let it get this far. Fed up, Endymion grabbed the nearest object, the desk lamp, and hurled it at the wall. He was NOT happy. 


	3. Discoveries

Ok this is the last chapter unless I get some reviews soo… as always : I don't own sailor moon but I do own this story so… enjoy and God Bless  
  
by the way my e-mail is now Ninabello@aol.com (if you write to the other one it won't work so…)  
  
  
  
Zoisite neared the holding ship for the prisoners and grew nervous. It wouldn't do to have people suspect that he was connected to the girl. There were spy's everywhere and the prince and his generals had many enemies. And most would rest at nothing to see their downfall. He glanced around when he got to the ship and threw the girl to the ground, making sure not to hurt her too badly.  
  
Malachite, who was standing nearby watched in wonder. Why would Zoisite treat this one girl with such malice? He tried to ask him but Zoisite simply glanced down at the girl, shrugged, and turned to leave.  
  
Thoroughly worried, Malachite went to Jadeite to ask him about it.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Jadeite asked after several minutes of prodding by Malachite.  
  
"Well, I saw Zoisite handle one of the prisoners rather roughly, and I was wondering if you knew why?"  
  
Jadeite's nostrils flared and he had to control himself, counting to ten to curb his temper.  
  
"How should I know, Malachite? Can't you see I have been here all day checking in the Lunarians? As you can tell I am VERY busy and I would appreciate it if you would LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
Malachite was confused once again. Why would Jadeite yell at him? He never had before. Frowning, he left to find Nephrite. Surely he would answer his many questions.  
  
Malachite found Nephrite on The Royalty, pouring himself a drink in the general's study. Malachite sat at the desk and waited for Nephrite to come over.  
  
Nephrite jumped up onto the desk and grinned at Malachite.  
  
"What's up?" he prompted.  
  
Malachite told him what he had seen Zoisite do and how Jadeite had acted. Nephrite smiled and told him not to worry about it.  
  
"They're both under pressure, Mal. I'm sure Zoisite has an explanation and you know Jadeite has always had a quick temper. He probably is just angry at the situation, not at you."  
  
Malachite decided that this explained everything and let it go. The door opened and Zoisite came in. He didn't say a word, just went straight to the bathroom. After a moment they heard the shower turn on and saw steam seep under the doorway.  
  
Nephrite turned over on his back and began to toss a ball that was on the desk up and down in the air. After a moment something occurred to him and he turned onto his side swiftly. Unfortunately, he forgot that he had just thrown the ball up and it came crashing down on his head.  
  
Malachite snorted and his eyes grew wide. Soon he was laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground. The bathroom door was thrown open and Zoisite stood dripping, with a towel around his waste. He glanced at Malachite and his eyebrows drew together in question.  
  
Malachite tried to explain but fits of laughter kept seizing him as he got to the funny part.  
  
Finally, Nephrite broke down and told what had happened, rubbing the growing lump on his head. Zoisite began to chuckle and soon, he joined Malachite in all out laughter.  
  
Nephrite grew angrier and suddenly smirked.  
  
"So, you think that's funny, ne?" he questioned Zoisite, who nodded. "Well, I think this is pretty funny too!" he shouted, reaching out and pulling hard on Zoisites towel.  
  
Zoisites eyes went wide as saucers as he looked down in horror and made a mad grab for the fallen cloth. Malachite choked and laughed even harder, now sounding like a giggling school girl.  
  
The door flew open and Endymion was met by a peculiar sight. Three generals, one rolling on the floor in fits of laughter, one with a very large lump on his head and a chuckle in his throat, and one grasping at a towel, dripping wet and beet red from head to toe.  
  
"Is this funny to you?" he asked coldly, glaring at the three, now silent men before him.  
  
They looked meek and said nothing, staring at the floor in shame.  
  
After a moment Endymion broke the silence, "Malachite, you go get Jadeite, please. Zoisite, get dressed and come back here, I have something important to tell you all."  
  
They left to follow orders, Nephrite leaving as well, mumbling something about helping Malachite. Endymion regretted being so harsh, but at the moment he had no patience for anyone or anything.  
  
When they had all gathered in the small office, Endymion sat down at the head of the desk with the generals gathered around.  
  
"I hope this is important, your majesty." Jadeite uttered coldly.  
  
He received several glares and quickly amended himself.  
  
"No disrespect meant," he stressed, "It's just that I left Joshua in charge. He couldn't organize anything for his life."  
  
Endymion nodded to assure him that he understood and that this was quite important.  
  
"Zoisite can explain why I have called you." He informed them.  
  
Zoisite was confused for a moment and his eyes bulged as he realized what his leader meant. He agreed slowly and told the story of the girl he had found earlier.  
  
"Well… then why did you throw her down in the ship?" Malachite inquired.  
  
"I couldn't have anyone suspect that I was sympathetic to her in any way." He explained.  
  
Malachite nodded as he slowly began to understand. Then he turned to Endymion and questioned, "What does she have to do with us?"  
  
"I want each of you to be personally responsible for her." He told them, glancing at each to emphasize his point. "Malachite, you will watch her day and night, never leave her side unless with one of us."  
  
Malachite and the others consented and Endymion knew they wouldn't let him down. She would be safe for now. At least for now.  
  
"If that's all, sir, I have my duties to attend to. I just hope that Joshua hasn't screwed things up too bad…" he trailed off as he left, not waiting for approval from Endymion.  
  
Endymion let him go, knowing he was distracted by his responsibilities. He waved the others away and left himself.  
  
***********************  
  
When Serenity awoke she found herself in a strange place. The sun was shining but it wasn't quite as hot as it usually was and there was a wind blowing on her flushed cheeks. It was then that Serenity realized that, not only was she not in her palace, but she was not on her planet! She sat up and glanced around.  
  
She had been laid on a mat on a courtyard and there were people all around her.  
  
'No, amend that,' she thought. 'There are women all around me.'  
  
Finding this more than a little odd, she went to ask where she was. She found a rather despondent young girl near her and asked where they were. The girl gave her an odd look and replied that they were in the holding yard.  
  
"Holding for what?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"For slaves…" the girl replied slowly, as though explaining to a young child. "Virgin slaves to be precise."  
  
Serenity's eyes grew and her mouth opened in shock. Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by a male voice behind her.  
  
"So I see you're finally awake! Took you long enough." he accused.  
  
The man pulled out a small pad and pen and glanced down at Serenity's small form.  
  
"So what's your name? No one around here knew who you were." He told her.  
  
A confused Serenity looked around. How could her subjects not recognize her? She was completely hurt when she remembered her mothers admonition about not telling anyone her true identity and about the crystal.  
  
'Mother must have used its power to change me' she rationalized.  
  
She realized that she needed to have a name and said the first one that came to her mind.  
  
"Hope."  
  
"Hope, huh?" the man retorted. "Crazy Lunarian names."  
  
Serenity decided to ignore the rude comment and wandered around the small enclosure. She found a tiny pond and stared at her reflection. The crystal certainly had altered her appearance! She shrugged her shoulders and roamed over to the small pavilion that was to the far right of the courtyard.  
  
There weren't many women here and she could see why. The building was crawling with soldiers who gawked at her rudely. She stepped away from them to the wall that surrounded the area. The stones were old and covered with vines that were starting to get small blooms. She followed the wall for some time and found herself by herself in a secluded corner of the yard.  
  
She sat on a little bench and let herself sigh in fatigue. She glanced up suddenly when she heard a rustling of leaves. A soldier was standing before her grinning a lewd smile.  
  
Serenity gulped and tried to back away but was trapped by the wall. The soldier advanced and smiled even broader. Fear was plain in her eyes and she closed them in anticipation of her fate. Just as his hands brushed her arm a voice interrupted him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It said.  
  
"Y-Yes s-sir!" the soldier stammered out, saluting.  
  
"Well, go about your duties!" the man hastened.  
  
The soldier scurried away and Serenity peeked her eyes open. She pushed further up against the wall when she saw the white-haired, broad-shouldered man casually standing before her.  
  
"Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you." He assured her quietly. "My name is Malachite and I've been sent to protect you."  
  
"By whom?" she interrogated.  
  
"By my prince, of course."  
  
"Why should he care about me!"  
  
"You should probably let him tell you that. Lets just say a higher power asked him to."  
  
Serenity felt no anxiety around this man, and deciding she had to trust someone, nodded her head.  
  
Smiling, Malachite went on, "He'll choose you in tomorrow's slave auction."  
  
Fear now seized her. If the prince of earth was going to choose her, what was he going to do to her?  
  
Sensing her fright, Malachite assured her, "Don't worry. Prince Endymion is very honorable, he won't harm you in… ANY way."  
  
Serenity realized what he meant and breathed a sigh of relief. After a few more minutes of explanation Malachite turned to leave. Serenity leapt at him wrapping her arms around him, thankful to have a friend and afraid of what might happen if he left.  
  
Malachite disentangled himself from her and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Hope. I'll make sure your all right. I will protect you."  
  
As he left Serenity watched him leave and a strange thought entered her head.  
  
'Venus sure would love to meet him.' 


	4. Taken

I don't own sailor moon (goodness how many times do I have to say that?) enjoy the story and God Bless! Please Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Endymion shielded his eyes from the bright morning sun that was peeking through his bed- curtains. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Just as he was about to drift off again, an image of an angel floated before his eyes.  
  
Endymion sat straight up, his eyes wide and he peeked through the curtains, trying to tell how late he had slept in. He quickly jumped up and threw his clothes on. His cape was at an awkward angle as he ran through the corridor and flew down the back steps to the slave trading platforms. He glanced around and sighed in relief when he saw that they were still selling the men and hadn't gotten to the woman yet.  
  
He circled the bidders and went to holding pens in the rear. He found his father already choosing from the virgins. Endymion moaned inwardly when he saw the girl, who Malachite had identified as Hope, in his fathers group.  
  
"Ah, Endymion! How good to see you. I knew you wouldn't pass up the chance to pick some of these lovely young ladies." His father proclaimed. "You have to hand it to those damn Lunarians… they certainly do have beautiful woman."  
  
The king emphasized his point by stroking the cheek of a nearby girl, who pulled her head back violently at his touch. Terra chuckled and pushed her over to his pile, saying something about 'taming' her. A few close noblemen joined him in his chuckling and Endymion was disgusted by them all.  
  
Still, he had no choice but to play along with them. He had to save the girl.  
  
"Father." Endymion began, trying to catch his fathers attention.  
  
Terra turned impatiently, raising his eyebrows in question. Endymion cleared his throat and glanced at Hope, trying to figure out how to word his request.  
  
"Well, father… I was.. umm.. actually hoping for that young girl right there." He informed the monarch, pointing at the light-haired girl.  
  
Terra deliberated for a moment and grinned broadly.  
  
"All right son. You can have her. She can be your Inamorata. I assume that is what you want her for."  
  
Endymion cried inwardly as he saw the implications of what his father meant. An Inamorata followed her master to every state function and followed his every beck and call. He had no desire to humiliate this woman in any way like this, but he had no choice. If he refused for her to do this he knew her father wouldn't let him have her.  
  
Sighing, Endymion nodded and took her hand, leading her to the front of the group. What he was asking was too much, but what choice did he have?  
  
The young girl timidly took his outstretched hand and Endymion was amazed at how smooth and calm she seemed. He gritted his teeth and nodded toward his father.  
  
Terra grinned and bellowed a laugh loudly. He knew how much this must kill his son to be publicly humiliated and to humiliate someone else. The young girl was confused and stood silently, waiting to be taken away from this horrible place where people were treated like animals. She breathed a sigh of relief as the silent prince led her from the crowd. He looked a bit angry, but she wasn't too worried about it. Malachite had assured her he wouldn't hurt her, and she now fully trusted the careless general.  
  
**************************************  
  
Serenity frowned at the brooding man who paced the ground in front of her. He had been doing that for an hour and an annoyed Serenity had finally sat on the ground, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She couldn't figure out WHAT the prince hoped to accomplish by this but it was really getting irritating. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't said a word to her since he had brought her into his room.  
  
Finally, Serenity decided she had had enough.  
  
"Excuse me." She said quietly, clearing her throat.  
  
Endymion stopped and turned to her swiftly. He seemed surprised, as though he had forgotten she was there.  
  
"Oh, um, I am sorry. I… forgot… umm…" the future ruler stammered out.  
  
"Were you ever planning on talking to me?" she asked teasingly, surprising even herself.  
  
Why would she tease with a man she barely knew? Especially one who had just conquered her whole planet. But she felt so at ease with him, and he seemed so nice.  
  
Endymion blushed for a moment and mumbled an apology.  
  
"I've been a little distracted."  
  
"What's wrong?" Serenity asked, flustered by his distracted manner.  
  
"Well, ummm, you see…" his voice trailed off and he blushed.  
  
How could he tell her that she was now viewed by the world as his Inamorata? His servant and mistress. His slave. Impossible, there was no way. She was too innocent and… beautiful.  
  
A knock interrupted him, and a head popped into the room.  
  
"Hey Endymion." Malachite grinned.  
  
Endymion smiled gratefully at his general and friend. Thank goodness he was here. Now he could have some help explaining to the girl exactly what he had been forced to do. He looked helplessly at Malachite and begged him silently to help. Malachite understood and nodded slowly.  
  
"Hello Hope. How have you been?" He asked lightly.  
  
She smiled and replied, "Fine. And yourself?"  
  
"Not bad. Has Endymion told you why your here?"  
  
Serenity chuckled. "No. He's been pacing the floor for an hour. I'm not sure why he's so worried and he just sputters when I ask him."  
  
"Well, there's a problem." Malachite hesitated. "Endymion was forced to do something he normally would never have done."  
  
Malachite explained the situation as delicately as he could. Serenity's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.  
  
"I'm his WHAT?" she screeched. "And why exactly was he FORCED to do this?"  
  
"Because the vision told me to. Well, not me, Zoisite, but…" he trailed off as he realized how crazy he sounded. "Maybe Zoisite should explain."  
  
He glanced at Malachite to ask where he was, but wasn't given a chance as the door creaked open and three men entered.  
  
Serenity jumped up and ran to the other side of Endymion, her eyes glued to Zoisite, whom she remembered from the day before. She gulped and hid, praying to every deity she knew for protection.  
  
Chuckles ran through everyone, except Zoisite, who was hurt that anyone would fear him. After being assured several times that no one was going to hurt her she finally came forward. Zoisite explained his vision to her and Serenity nearly laughed out loud.  
  
'That's Selene herself!' she thought to herself. 'But why would she ask these men for help?'  
  
"So you see why Endymion did what he did?" Malachite asked.  
  
Serenity blushed and nodded, then creased her brow.  
  
"Why would you care about me? I mean, I know that the vision told you to but, I am a Lunarian, and you did conquer my people."  
  
Endymion sighed heavily and sat in a high backed chair next to his bed. "I know, but you must understand that that was not my decision. That was my fathers, and I do not condone the action."  
  
Silence prevailed for a moment and Serenity moved forward gracefully. She placed slender fingers on his shoulder and smiled as he looked up. "I understand." She said simply.  
  
Endymion smiled lazily for a moment and cleared his throat. He glanced around at the grinning generals and glared at them. They only smiled broader and chuckled amongst themselves.  
  
Malachite, still smiling, moved forward, bowed and turned around. He motioned to everyone to leave and they complied still giggling. Confused, Serenity turned around and watched them leave. She turned back to Endymion and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head slightly and snorted.  
  
"They never grow up. Normally I don't talk to women."  
  
"Why." Serenity asked innocently.  
  
"I just don't. I feel as though I shouldn't talk to people who only like me for my position." He said slightly red.  
  
Serenity tried to suppress her laughter but it came spilling out anyway. Endymion scowled but couldn't keep it and soon he had joined her. Serenity watched him thoughtfully and smiled softly. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. 


	5. Almost Found Out

Ok well. I dont own any of the characters but I do love to write about them soo… oh yeah I won't be here all weekend so I won't update til' Monday or Tuesday (probably the latter) but her it is… chapter five, please enjoy and God bless  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here, this should fit you nicely."  
  
Serenity was standing on stool with a dress tacked on her. A servant stood before her with material draped across her arm. Another was busy putting more pins in the garment already on the her.  
  
"Please miss, if you don't stop moving, then I can't help sticking you." The girl complained as Serenity jerked.  
  
Apparently, Inamorata was an exalted position on earth. Serenity had her own chambers, which she slept in every night, adjoining the prince's and she had been given her own handmaidens. Unfortunately, just like when she had been a princess, there was a downside to this apparent "wonderful situation." The current plight was one of those bad times. She had always hated being fitted and now was no exception.  
  
"Miss, we must get this done." The poor girl whimpered. "You have dinner tonight and you must have the proper attire."  
  
Serenity groaned as she remembered why she had been forced to have this session. She had managed to put it off for a week, but tonight was the reception for the visiting Martians and Endymion had to be present, which meant that Serenity did too.  
  
She was still a bit nervous. After all, she didn't really know what was expected of her. Endymion wasn't much help. He was always gone and when he was there he was busy. Malachite had been her companion over the past few weeks. He was always there if Endymion wasn't and he seemed to be lighthearted. He reminded her so much of Venus that it made her homesick. Serenity bit her lip as she thought of Venus. Thinking of Venus reminded her of Mars and made that fear in the pit of her stomach come back. She just couldn't tell Endymion yet. Her mother had told her she would know the right time, and now was not it. But, if Mars, or any of the visiting Martian's, recognized her she was in trouble. She only prayed that the spell Luna told her Queen Serenity had performed would work. Maybe she could keep her identity a secret… maybe.  
  
********************************  
  
Endymion paced and glanced out the window. The night was cool and a slight breeze rustled the curtains outside Hope's room. He paused in front of her room and cleared his throat.  
  
"Are you through in there?" He called out.  
  
There was a muffled answer and Endymion waited several more seconds before calling again, "Hello?"  
  
The door opened and several young girls emerged, slightly frazzled. They were giggling and talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Can you believe how much hair she has?"  
  
"I know, but it sure is pretty. And that dress…"  
  
Their voices faded and left Endymion shaking his head. He turned on his heel when he heard a rustle behind him.  
  
"It's about time, do you know how long I have been waiti…" Endymion trailed off and his eyes widened.  
  
Serenity smiled and blushed, looking down at her toes. "Do I look all right?" she asked quietly.  
  
Endymion nodded dumbly and looked her over. She looked even prettier then the first time he had seen her. She wore a silvery dress that flowed around her softly and trailed off behind her. Her hair was piled up on her head in an intricate pattern of curls and braids that fell on her shoulders and framed her face with flowers intertwined in its golden waves. Her skin seemed to glow and the Crescent on her head glimmered slightly in the moonlight. She was breathtaking. He almost hated to take her out into the staring eyes of the crowds.  
  
She cleared her throat softly and looked up, arching one eyebrow. "Well, are we going to leave? I thought we were late!" she teased lightly.  
  
Endymion chuckled and offered his arm. He lead her into the large banquet hall. Stares followed them as they entered, every eye on the woman at Endymion's side. Serenity blushed under the scrutiny and ducked her head. Never had anyone stared at her so openly as did these earthlings. No one on the Moon would have dared be so rude. Serenity gripped Endymion's arm tightly and edged closer ever so slightly. She knew what was on their minds, what they thought she was. Suddenly, it didn't seem so bad. Let them think what they would. She was and never would be anyone's whore. NEVER.  
  
Her head went up defiantly. Endymion smiled slightly as he took his spot next to his father. The generals snickered in their corner of the room, earning odd glances from everyone around them. They knew of Serenity's fierce temper from the past few weeks and felt sorry for anyone who would dare to say the wrong thing to her.  
  
Endymion's little sister came over and jumped in his lap. "Where have you been big brother? You haven't visited me this whole time you've been home and I am so angry at you!"  
  
Her lips went out into a pout and Serenity chuckled. The young girl looked like a pixie. Blond ringlets fell around her face and her lips and cheeks were chubby. She couldn't have been more than five years old but she carried herself as if she owned the world… and in a way she did. She was the only woman to ever have any pull on King Terra. He adored her and lavished her with gifts that made you blush at their opulence.  
  
A loud horn blast shook Serenity from her silent reverie. She glanced at the giant doors in front of her as they were pushed open by several men. She held her breath and decided that this was the moment of truth. Now she would know if the spell had worked, or if she would be taken prisoner and possibly killed.  
  
First to enter was the Martian King dressed in his red and black robes, his gold crown heavily encrusted with rubies and diamonds. After him was his royal wife outfitted in her rubies and diamonds as well, her whole dress covered in the precious jewels. Then came the long line of the King's sons, almost all from a different wife. At the end of the procession came King Aidan's most treasured possession, his one and only daughter. Mars, named for the planet she hailed from, had been the only daughter ever born to him and the only child his most beloved wife had ever had. After she had died in childbirth, the king had taken special interest in the child, overjoyed when she had been chosen as one of Serenity's guardians.  
  
This is what brought him to Earth in the first place. He, and all the other planets, had been outraged at the sudden and unprovoked attack on the Moon. Everyone had always known that Terra had hated the Moon Kingdom, but no one ever thought her would go this far. He had come to demand restitution for the Lunarians.  
  
Serenity carefully studied her dear friend and guardian. She was dressed in all black and wore the markings of one who had been mourning. Martians had always had the tradition of painting distinct patterns on their faces when they were grieving. Mar's had painted two crescents on her face, one on each cheek. She also wore a veil that covered her face. Her face was downcast as she came in, her servants surrounding her. Serenity longed to hold and comfort her, but her mother's words echoed in her head. 'You will know the time.'  
  
Terra stood and swung his goblet towards his guests. "Aidan, so nice of you to join us! Please, come and eat!"  
  
King Aidan frowned and approached the table Terra was eating at. He did not like Terra's carefree attitude. After a few whispered words, Terra nodded and led Aidan outside. Queen Pyrontia of Mars motioned for her people to sit at the appointed table which they did. Princess Mars never lifted her head from the ground until she sat at the table. Serenity watched her, impatiently waiting for her to look up. Endymion was too wrapped up in his sister to notice the intense concentration on her face.  
  
Finally, Mars lifted her face for a brief second and their eyes met. Her face went pale and her eyes widened. She stood slowly, mouth gaping. One of her brothers took her hand and tried to get her attention. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed. When she opened them again she realized that it was no dream.  
  
Serenity saw that she had been discovered and quickly concentrated with all her energy trying to send a message silently. Mars must have gotten it because she abruptly sat and waved her concerned sibling off.  
  
'I'll see you afterwards in the gardens.' Serenity heard.  
  
She smiled and nodded, turning to Endymion in relief. He hadn't noticed anything and smiled over the golden hair of his sister. The girl turned towards Serenity and frowned slightly. How dare this girl take her brother's attention away from her.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Isavelle! Don't be rude!" Endymion admonished. "This is Hope. A -er- friend of mine."  
  
Isavelle narrowed her eyes and noticed the crescent on Serenity's forehead. Her mouth fell and she exclaimed loudly, "SHE'S LUNARIAN!"  
  
Endymion clamped a hand over the girls mouth. Everyone stared and was silent for a moment. Serenity felt she had never blushed so hard in her life. Every eye was staring at them and she could feel the unrestrained laughter that was swelling in the room. Finally, after what seemed like forever but was actually a few seconds, the talking and laughing resumed and Serenity let out the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The blond pixie struggled to free herself from Endymion's iron grip and finally succeeded, turning to glare at him.  
  
After a moment she turned back to Serenity, AKA Hope. She looked her over, measuring her up. She suddenly smiled and held her hand out.  
  
"Your very pretty." Was all she said. It was all that needed to be for a kind of friendship sprung up between the two flaxen haired girls that was beyond Endymion's comprehension.  
  
The rest of the party passed without incident, but much too slowly for Serenity. She couldn't wait to talk to her old friend. At last, Endymion called the party to a close, as his father and King Aidan were still in counsel. Serenity nearly flew down the halls, dragging Endymion behind her. He shook his head and bid her good night when they reached her chambers. She certainly was happy about something. 


	6. Reunited

I don't own Sailor Moon (if I did I'd be rich!) but I hope you can enjoy my story anyway! God Bless!  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity waited thirty minutes and the snuck out into the moonlit gardens. She strained her eyes as she ran up and down the paths and at length she found what she was looking for. A raven haired, purple eyed beauty. Serenity had never been more happy to see that face in her life.  
  
Mars ran forward, clutching Serenity's shoulders and crying in utter joy. For a long time they simply held each other and wept. Serenity was the one to pull back first. She smoothed Mar's hair down with her long fingers and smiled gently at the weeping girl.  
  
"I thought… I thought you had…" Mars trailed off, not wanting to utter the words she was thinking. She looked down for a moment and then back up. "And your Mother? Did she…"  
  
Mars stopped as Serenity's face fell and her head shook slowly. Mars moaned and nearly fell to the ground. She couldn't deal with this. Her Queen was dead and her Princess was a slave to the very man who had killed her.  
  
"We must get you out of here! We'll leave at once…"  
  
Mars was interrupted by a sharp no from Serenity. Surprise filled her face and she looked questioningly at her Regent.  
  
"No Mars… I can not leave. You must understand that this is my mothers bidding."  
  
Mars shook her head silently. Her eyes had incredulity and fear in it. How could Serenity even think about staying. Had they brainwashed her?  
  
Before Mars could say a word, Serenity heard a rustle in the bushes beside them. She held her breath, praying to Selene that no one had heard her. A figure emerged from the shadows and Serenity turned to run.  
  
"Wait Hope…!" came a hushed whisper.  
  
Serenity halted and turned slowly. She knew that voice. Her eyes widened and she groaned as she saw Jadeite standing before her. Now was not the right time and she had ruined everything. She sank to her knees, her shoulders sinking and head shaking.  
  
"Don't worry…" he began, "I won't tell anyone… Your Majesty."  
  
Serenity's head shot up. She hadn't expected him to say that… anything but that. She thought that he would run off and tell Endymion.  
  
"W-W-What?" she stuttered out.  
  
"No one. I won't tell anyone what I heard." He restated.  
  
"What about Endymion?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
"He'll just have to wait til' your ready to tell him. But I'm not sure that the other generals aren't already suspicious. We knew you were way too pretty for an ordinary girl."  
  
Serenity smiled at his jest. Mars giggled and drew Jadeites attention to her.  
  
He bowed mockingly and joked, "And how are you this evening Princess?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at his quip and glanced at her Princess who smiled serenely. Mars looked back at Jadeite who had risen and turned to walk away.  
  
Mars' hand flew out and grabbed his arm. "Thank You." She said breathlessly.  
  
Her eyes shined and Jadeite's breath caught in his throat. Serenity watched the exchange with interest, noting the spark in each eye as the stared at each other.  
  
Finally Jadeite nodded and melted into the darkness. Mars stared after him dreamily. She was pulled back into the present by Serenity's resounding laughter. She glared and shushed the snickering monarch. Serenity shook her head and left, still cackling. Mars only scowled and left in the other direction. Serenity could annoy her faster than anyone else ever could.  
  
***************************  
  
As Serenity lay in bed that night she contemplated what might happen to her. Her future seemed so unsure. She longed to just once more lay her head in her mothers lap. But that would never happen. Never again. Sobs rose in her chest and Serenity buried her head in her pillow. She had never felt so alone in all her life.  
  
Endymion sat up in his chair, his book folding in his hands. Was that… crying? He stood up lightly, cocking his head as he stared at the door separating his room and Hope's. Muffled sobs could be heard on the other side. He advanced slowly, unsure of what to do next. Not certain if she would accept any comfort if he were to offer it. A heart wrenching cry came and Endymion forgot all doubts as he flew through the door quietly and ran to her bedside.  
  
Serenity heard a stirring and turned over just as Endymion sat on her bed, scooping her up and cradling her. She was so shocked she gave no resistance, and eventually she relaxed and wrapped her arms around the person. She gave no thoughts to who it was, only that whatever pain she was feeling was slowly disappearing. She stole a glance upwards and was shocked to find Endymion staring back at her. He grinned quickly when he saw her eyes, and she pushed backward to look at him.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, stunned.  
  
Endymion chuckled, "I heard you crying."  
  
"I was not crying." She declared standing up suddenly and pulling her shoulders back regally. When Endymion raised his eyebrow she quickly added, "Much…"  
  
Endymion chuckled and Serenity's lip stuck out.  
  
"Your very cute when you pout. I'll bet your father gave you everything you wanted."  
  
A look of pain crossed Serenity's face and she quickly turned away. She had never met her father and she never wished to. He had ignored her for years and when this happened, he had done nothing…  
  
Endymion realized he had said the wrong thing and tried to make up for it.  
  
"I just meant that you looked like Isavelle when you did that. Father gives her anything when she pouts like that. I didn't mean to offend you…"  
  
Serenity held up her hand to stop his ramblings. "It isn't you. I just don't talk about my father."  
  
An awkward silence filled the air and Serenity felt the color rising in her cheeks. Was he just going to sit there? In her BED? Sensing her discomfort, Endymion stood and began to leave.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity didn't want him to go. Suddenly she wanted him to stay more than anything. Her hand flew out before she could stop it, grabbing his hand in a desperate attempt to stop his retreat. Endymion turned, took one look at her eyes and his mouth was on hers.  
  
The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity and when it finally ended Serenity found that her arms had somehow wrapped themselves around him. It was a good thing too because her head was swimming and her knees felt too weak to support her.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep." He whispered quietly, leading her to her bed and tucking her in. "I'll see you in the morning, Hope."  
  
Serenity tried hard to remember why he was calling her Hope, but her brain didn't seem to be functioning correctly. All it seemed to be doing was replaying the last few moments in her head over and over again. Not that she was complaining. The last few moments were heaven. The smile on her lips remained all through the night… 


	7. Other Women? Really!

Don't own any of the Characters (wish I did though!) please review! Any suggestions would be appreciated! Write me at ninabello@aol.com or nancydrew007@sailormoon.com. God Bless  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity was pulled out of her slumber by the jouncing of her bed. She peeked her eyes open and saw two green eyes with blond hair spilling over them. She groaned and leaned back into her pillows, pulling the covers up over her head.  
  
"No, No!" the intruder cried. "Wake up! I want to take you riding!"  
  
Serenity rubbed her head and sat up slowly. She shook her head and winced against the morning sun.  
  
"Isavelle?" she managed weakly. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, silly! Who else would it be?" the little girl giggled. "And now it's time for you to get up! I want to take you riding."  
  
Finally awake and coherent, Serenity stared at the girl. What was this? Had Endymion sent her? Not quite knowing the answer to that question, Serenity asked her.  
  
"No… He isn't even up yet." She pouted. "But you are and all you have to do is get dressed and we can go!"  
  
Too stunned to do anything else, Serenity did just that. She put on a dark, loose dress that tapered at her waist and barely touched the top of her leather boots. As she finished she heard stirrings in the next room and chuckled as Endymion's voice raised in an annoyed yell.  
  
"Isavelle!? What have I told you about waking me up?"  
  
A giggling pixie came running into Serenity's room and hid behind her legs. Serenity chuckled once more and laughed out loud as Endymion came crashing into the room, his face red and nightclothes crumpled. He blushed and turned his head as he entered and realized where he was.  
  
He glanced back nervously and noticed Serenity's amused expression. He cleared his throat awkwardly and shrugged.  
  
"She's always doing that…" He stuttered. "I try to tell her and…"  
  
He trailed off and Serenity snickered at his bumbling manner. She took Isavelle's hand and led her out the door.  
  
Just as she reached it she threw over her shoulder, "Join us if you wish… but get some clothes on first."  
  
Isavelle died in fits of laughter and that was the last sound Endymion heard as he stared at the retreating figures down the hall. He shook his head in amazement. Isavelle had never warmed up to anyone this quickly, and now they were acting like best friends.  
  
***********************  
  
Jadeite glanced up from his desk when he heard two high pitched voices approaching his open door. He was bewildered when he saw Princess Isavelle and the newly discovered Princess Serenity walk by, hand in hand and giggling like old friends. His eyes were wide and he stood up with a start.  
  
"Princess… Princess!" he cried.  
  
The two girls paused and turned, one with wide eyes and one with sparkling eyes. Serenity swallowed hard and Jadeite understood.  
  
"Princess, I see that you have met Hope. And you two seem to be getting along."  
  
Isavelle nodded and smiled haughtily. "Yes, she pleases me. Much nicer than any of the other girls Endymion has had at the palace."  
  
Serenity felt her breath catch in her throat. Other girls? So there have been more than one? Serenity have never felt more betrayed. She clinched her jaw, unnoticed by the other two who were having their own conversation.  
  
Jadeite looked at her and raised an eyebrow, unsure of why she looked so pale all of the sudden. Shrugging it off he turned his attention back to Isavelle who had just informed him that they were about to go for a ride.  
  
"A ride? Who's going with you?"  
  
"No one!" She cried indignantly. "I hate when those fussy maids come with me… they never let me run Emma."  
  
Emma was Isavelle's prized horse. A fat short little pony who had the best of everything and anything his little heart desired. She was a fast little thing for her size and the two could be seen all over the palace grounds.  
  
"You can't go by yourself!" Jadeite cried upset that the thought had even crossed her mind.  
  
Not only was she too precious, but now that he knew who Serenity was he was NOT letting out without one of the generals or Endymion with her. He couldn't risk angering whoever it was Endymion and Zoisite had told them about. On top of that, he had grown to like the girl in the past few weeks. Where was Malachite, Damn it?  
  
Malachite stuck his head through door and blew out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"What is it Jadeite? I can hear you halfway across the palace!"  
  
Jadeite glared and motioned to the two girls before him. Malachite shrugged and gave him a look that said 'And….' Jadeite rolled his eyes and walked briskly over to him.  
  
"AND… You were supposed to watch her… REMEMBER?" he growled.  
  
Malachite looked sheepish and shrugged. "I thought she was with Endymion."  
  
"Well, she isn't as you can see, and they have decided to take a ride. I want you to go with them." Jadeite was a little exasperated and had to control his temper.  
  
Malachite was the ditzy one of the group. He was a little airheaded at times and could really grate on Jadeites already frayed nerves. With Jadeite's quick temper, he had been hard pressed to keep his tongue in check at times. But no matter how exasperating Malachite was, Jadeite wouldn't trade the goofy general for anything.  
  
As Malachite led Serenity and Isavelle out she wondered if Jadeite had told him her secret. She shook her head… No he would never betray her. Would he? After all he really didn't know anything about him. Only that he was a general in the army that had conquered her planet. She had no basis for trust, and yet Selene had contacted these men and told them to protect her. Was that not motive enough to depend upon him? Again Serenity shook her head. She was so confused. And with things as they were with Endymion she was only more confused.  
  
Serenity must have been mumbling to herself unawares for she received odd looks from both of her companions. She blushed and muttered an apology. Isavelle dismissed it as soon as she saw the stables come into view, but Malachite studied Serenity intently as they drew near the livery. He had seen disorientation in her looks and decided he would talk to her. She seemed fairly open around him in the past few weeks and perhaps she would tell him her problem.  
  
Serenity glanced around at the horses and back at Isavelle. Isavelle smiled back at her.  
  
"You do know how to ride, right?" When Serenity nodded slowly, she continued, "Well then, you can use one of Endymion's horses." The young girl deliberated for a moment and a smile lit her face. "You can use Sugar. She's real sweet!"  
  
The girl laughed at her pun as the nearby stable boy ran to fetch the horse. Serenity shook her head at the giggling girl. This child never seemed to stop. She constantly prattled and tittered and most of the time it was to no one in particular.  
  
The boy returned with a black Arabian mare prancing in anticipation. Serenity ran her hand along the flanks and stroked the soft hair just under the horses nose. Sugar snorted and Serenity laughed. A warm smile spread and she thought back to her own horse, white, long legs, and wild. Her mother had refused to let her ride him for a long time. Finally, on her sixteenth birthday, she had relented and Serenity had rode him all day long through the deep caverns that surrounded their city.  
  
She was drawn from her reverie by a warm hand that slipped on her shoulder. She glanced back and was surprised to see Endymion smiling down at her. She clenched her jaw and turned on her heel. Other women indeed!  
  
"She's beautiful. Would you mind if I ride her." Her voice was a bit ruder than she had intended but after all…  
  
Endymion glanced at her quickly, wondering why she wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. Everything that is mine is yours." He replied slowly.  
  
Serenity still did not turn and she frowned even deeper. She tried desperately to alleviate the bitterness that filled her but to no avail. She spat out her next words.  
  
"Oh really, you're too kind."  
  
Endymion's eye's widened in disbelief. Hurt soon joined his wonder and he jerked his hand off her shoulder. It was quite obvious she did not wish to be with him, so he would accommodate her. He would just leave if that's what she wanted.  
  
No one had noticed their little exchange and just as Endymion was about to leave, Isavelle called him back.  
  
"Endy, you do know your going riding with us don't you?"  
  
Endymion turned and sighed. He couldn't say know to his sister. He scowled at Serenity and called for his horse. The glare did not go unnoticed by Malachite, who also caught the look of total anger on Serenity's face. He began to wish he had paid more attention. 


	8. Venus Arrives

I do not own sailor moon (sorry) enjoy and God Bless  
  
  
  
  
  
Venus pouted her lips just a little more, making her father sigh.  
  
"Please daddy!" she whined and batted her eyes. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
Again the king sighed, turning to his wife for support. She shrugged her shoulders to say that she couldn't fight her either. Growling the king swung around.  
  
"Fine Venus!!" he shouted. "We'll go to Earth. For Aphrodite's sake! You never stop!"  
  
Venus smiled smugly and turned on her heels to pack. Her brother glared and followed her. When they were out of hearing range he snarled.  
  
"How do you do it? You only have to bat those pretty blue eyes and their like putty in your hand!"  
  
Venus turned her nose up and smirked, "You have to be cute, Cupid. You are far from that."  
  
A low growl came from Cupid's throat and he glared at his sister. She always knew how to irk him. Whether it was pointing out his gray eyes in comparison to everyone else's blue, or his wings that he did his best to conceal. No matter how many times he looked for something he never could find an imperfection in her. She was careless and beautiful, a dangerous combination. Yet she was mean to anyone. Well, she was to him, but only enough to annoy him. She never pushed it too far. It amazed him that she seemed to know exactly how far to go, and she never crossed that line. Pushed it, yes. But never crossed. And to everyone else she was always a complete angel. How did she do it?  
  
"You drive me crazy!" he announced.  
  
"I'm sure I do but we really don't have time to discuss this. You really should go pack. Daddy says we're going to Earth!"  
  
*************************************  
  
The ground beneath Serenity rumbled and she glanced up from her reading. She though about asking Endymion who sat across the library what was happening but she was still angry with him. It had been three long days and nights since they had said a word to each other.  
  
Endymion glanced at Serenity who looked a bit bewildered at the rumbling ground. 'Well,' he thought, 'if she would stop being silly, I would tell her about the visiting Venusians.' He knew that he should talk to her, but he still felt hurt by her obvious rejection.  
  
Finally, he rose and walked to the door. He turned expectantly and motioned impatiently for her to follow. She narrowed her eyes and stood straight up, the book in her lap falling to the floor with a loud thump, causing a startled Endymion to jump. He clenched his jaw and said nothing. Serenity followed his retreating form with a wry smile. Her smile quickly fled as she saw her dear friend and leader of the Senshi descending from the steps of her royal ship.  
  
Stunned and fearful that her guise would be seen through, she searched desperately for a way to escape this torment. Nearby, Jadeite noticed her unease and suddenly realized just who was coming down the stairs and what would happen if any of them recognized her. He quickly walked over to Endymion and whispered in his ear. Serenity stared wide eyed. Surely Jadeite wouldn't betray her… he had promised. She had thought he could trust him!  
  
Endymion nodded slowly and Jadeite gently took Serenity's arm and led her away from the crowd. She couldn't help but notice Endymion's searching glance as they walked off. She stared up at Jadeite in question and her eyes begged for an explanation. He simply shook his head and kept walking. When they reached a secluded corner, he turned to her and something akin to anger burnt in his eyes.  
  
"What were you thinking, your majesty?" he demanded. "You might have been discovered. Just what was going through her mind?"  
  
Serenity held her tongue, knowing there was truth in his words. Still, he sounded like her mother.  
  
"Forgive me Jadeite… Endymion did not tell me who was coming."  
  
"Yes. Well, see that it doesn't happen again, all right?" Jadeite said, realizing that he might have been a bit harsh and trying to comfort her.  
  
Serenity smiled and turned away, but stopped suddenly. She turned back thoughtfully and asked Jadeite just what he had said to Endymion a moment ago.  
  
Jadeite smiled and replied jokingly, "I said you were much to conspicuous to be out among a crowd of gawkers."  
  
Serenity swatted him playfully and snuck back inside, praying that no one would see and recognize her. She made it to her room safely and breathed a sigh of release. Just as she was settling down to finish the book she had been reading, a knock sounded at her door. She swung it open to reveal a young girl with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. Serenity could tell immediately that she was Venusian and her heart got lodged in her throat. She had been discovered!  
  
The young girl smiled like a pixie and handed a thick envelope, sealed with the Crest of Aphrodite, the royal seal of the Venusian court. Serenity swallowed and accepted the letter, trying her best to keep a calm exterior. She lowered herself shakily into a chair and turned the envelope over and over in her hands. Finally, she tore it open and read the neat script on the letter inside.  
  
Dear Serenity,  
  
How good it is to hear that you are alive and well! When the Moon was attacked, I feared the worst. When Mars sent word that you were alive I was overjoyed. However, it perplexes me that the very man who conquered you now houses you in his palace. Do not fear, Mars has informed me of your wish for your identity to remain secret. I will tell no one. You can trust me love. I cannot wait to meet this Endymion! Mars tells me he is quite handsome. Perhaps I can do a little matchmaking while I'm here.! I hope to see you soon! I will talk to Mars and set up a meeting. Stay safe.  
  
With All My Love,  
  
Venus  
  
Serenity wept as she read the note. Oh how she missed her dear friend. Venus was still the same, and Serenity needed her to be. She wanted her to be as bubbly and bright as she always was. Somehow it comforted Serenity just to know that her dear friend was there. To know that something in her life hadn't changed.  
  
So deep was she in thought that she didn't hear the door open nor see a figure approach.  
  
"What ya got there?" came a good-natured voice.  
  
Serenity jumped a foot off her chair and felt her stomach in her throat as she looked up at a smiling Malachite. She calmed her breath and glared at him. He grinned back and tried to snatch the letter from her. Serenity, in horror, jumped away and tucked the letter in her dress. Malachite looked a bit miffed, but not at all swayed.  
  
"Malachite, you really should knock before you come in. And no you may not have the letter. It's private."  
  
"Is it from Endymion?" Malachite teased but stopped as he saw Serenity's face fall. "What happened?"  
  
Serenity shook her head and turned away slowly. Malachite placed a heavy hand on her shoulder in comfort, the letter completely forgotten.  
  
"Tell me what happened, Hope. Maybe I can help."  
  
Serenity turned and buried her head in Malachite's shoulder. He smoothed her hair and whispered comforting words. At last she pulled a tear-stained face back and looked into his silver eyes. She found compassion there and told of how she and Endymion hadn't spoken for quite some time.  
  
"But I don't understand. Why are you so angry with him?"  
  
Serenity clenched her jaw and replied evenly, "Because he failed to mention the "other women" he's had."  
  
Malachite looked confused. "Other woman?"  
  
"YES! The ones Isavelle mentioned." Serenity batted her eyelashes and raised her voice an octave, "She's much nicer than the any of the other girls Endymion has had in the palace."  
  
Malachite laughed outright and Serenity blushed furiously.  
  
"Just what is so funny?" she cried indignantly.  
  
"Endymion hasn't had any "other women" as you call them. What you are referring to are the nine million princess's who've tried to weasel their way into the royal family and I assure you none of them ever stood a chance."  
  
Serenity's mouth opened and closed and she realized what an idiot she had been. Had she forgotten that she herself had been subject to the very same thing back on the moon?  
  
"What a fool I am Malachite. What ever shall I do?"  
  
"Don't worry." He assured her. "Endymion is a very forgiving man. And I see more then just friendship in his eyes when you looks at you."  
  
Serenity blushed. She had tactfully left out the kiss that happened that night and wondered if Malachite somehow knew. Assuring herself that there was no way, she sank into a nearby chair. Thankfully, Malachite had appeared to have forgotten the letter and it seemed she was safe for the moment. But Serenity had let down her guard too soon for before she knew what was happening, Malachite was reading out loud the very words she had just read herself. His voice trailed off as he stared, wide-eyed at Serenity who gulped and grasped for words to explain. Malachite shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Malachite, please!" Serenity began, but was cut off by an excited whoop.  
  
"This is soooo cool!" Malachite declared. "That's why that lady contacted Jadeite! Because you're… you're… PRINCESS SERENITY!!!!"  
  
Serenity clamped her hand over his mouth, praying that no one had heard.  
  
"Please, Malachite. Don't tell a soul. Not a soul. Not even Endymion… ESPECIALLY not Endymion. Understand." She hissed.  
  
Malachite gulped as she pulled her hand back, "But why?"  
  
"It's too difficult to explain. Just please trust me." Serenity pleaded. "There will be a time to tell."  
  
Slowly, Malachite nodded, but the perplexed look remained. Before he could say another word, Endymion swept into his room. Serenity gave a warning glance at Malachite who signaled weakly that he understood and would keep her secret. Endymion glanced in the room and smiled at Malachite but when his gaze fell on Serenity so did his smile. Serenity bowed her head and glided into her room without a word.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Endymion asked suspiciously.  
  
Malachite cleared his throat but remembered his promise and shrugged, "Nothing much. The prin- I mean Hope just seemed a bit down, so I was trying to find out why. Apparently, you two have been having a bit of a disagreement. Anything you want to share?"  
  
Endymion's lips tightened to a straight line. He shook his head curtly and asked Malachite to leave not too politely. Malachite left with a knowing smile. Something inside him said that there was more to this than met the eye and Endymion had more feelings than he let on. 


	9. New Friends

Ok I don't own Sailor Moon… but the story is mine and thanks to all those who reviewed! Awww ya'll really like me! anyway here it is… enjoy and God Bless  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are so lucky Serenity."  
  
Serenity shook her head and shared exasperated looks with Mars.  
  
"You seem to forget that I am a captive and my kingdom was just destroyed, darling."  
  
"Well… Yeah." Venus pouted. "Anything sounds bad when you say it like that, but Endymion is so cute. You should totally hook up."  
  
"Really Ve. You sound like your in high school!" Mars declared angrily. "This is not a game, and I want none of your silly matchmaking schemes. Understand."  
  
Venus nodded, glaring at Mars angrily. "You take all the fun out of everything, pyro."  
  
Mars's eyes widened and she raised her arm slowly. Serenity sensed the increase in her power and shot her a warning look. Mars swallowed hard and with great difficulty lowered her power. She REALLY hated that nickname. Her brothers taunted her endlessly with it and now Venus was at it as well. She did her best to bring her breathing under control, her nails digging into her palms.  
  
Serenity sensed that she needed to smooth her friends anger down and decided to distract them.  
  
"So Mars, just who else have you told about me?"  
  
A fleeting smile came to Mars's lips and she bowed her head.  
  
"I am sorry to betray your trust, my princess, but I could not help but contact the other scouts. I dare say they will be joining us soon."  
  
"Mars," Serenity said, suddenly worried, "you didn't contact… you know who did you?"  
  
Mars deliberated for a moment and her eyes widened when she realized to whom Serenity was referring to.  
  
"No no no! My lady, I would never." She quickly assured her. "I only told Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter."  
  
Serenity took Mars's words as a comfort. She had long feared what would happen to the Earth and its people should the others come. For a while, she had believed that she felt them coming nearer, but if Mars told the truth, and surely she was, then why would they come?  
  
A rustle in the bushes caused Serenity to pull her thoughts to the present. She shot a warning glance at the others, who hid in the nearby shrubs. Serenity forced herself to be calm and folded her hands neatly in her lap. It was not, however, a threat that emerged from the hedge, but a welcome friend. Make that two welcome friends and two unexpected visitors. Jadeite and Malachite came, and much to Serenity's surprise, they were joined by the other generals, Zoisite and Nephrite. She didn't see these two generals very often. Zoisite had been the one who found her among the rubble and she had always been a bit wary of him despite constant reassurances that he meant her no harm. Nephrite, on the other hand, seemed very kind and she would very much have liked to meet him but his duties called him away often. He was in charge of the king's eastern lands and these were among the most vicious and wild countries in the realm.  
  
Both smiled pleasantly, Zoisite a bit too pleasantly perhaps, and then turned with exasperated looks to their fellow generals.  
  
"Just what is it you wanted to show us?" Nephrite asked a bit impatiently.  
  
Jadeite gave a reassuring look and turned to Serenity, "Are you alone?" he asked simply.  
  
After seeing her fearful look Jadeite encouraged her gently, "Its all right. They would find out eventually. Malachite can only keep a secret from one person, and I decided Endymion would be the one."  
  
He received a glare from Malachite who obviously was not happy about the arrangement.  
  
"What secret?" Zoisite prodded. "What's going on?"  
  
Jadeite held up his hand and continued, "Its up to you. You can tell them or not."  
  
Serenity sighed and gave in. She might as well. She closed her eyes for a moment trying desperately to think what her mother would do, but it was not her mother that helped her make the decision it was a cat. A small, black cat at that very moment leapt into her lap and gave a loud meow that sounded something like 'Serenity.'  
  
Serenity's eyes flew open and she stared at the cat. She suddenly realized that there was a small crescent on the cats forehead and she knew instantly who it was. The cat stared back with its wide yellow eyes and appeared to be waiting for something.  
  
"Well," Serenity asked playfully, "do you think I should tell them?"  
  
Ever so slightly the cats head bobbed, and Serenity's mind was made up.  
  
"Go on Jadeite, I think it's time to tell."  
  
***************************  
  
"So she is Princess Serenity?" Nephrite said unbelievingly. "Riiight. Like I'm supposed to believe that."  
  
He glanced over at the girl who was tapping the small cat in her lap on the head. The cat snarled angrily and leapt to the ground, stalking away with its tail in the air. The girl chuckled lightly and looked up. Nephrite raised an eyebrow and looked back at Jadeite who shrugged.  
  
"She is… I promise." He looked helplessly at Serenity. She shook her head as I f to say, 'How can I convince them?'  
  
Suddenly there was a cry of rage from the nearby brush and a smoldering character emerged from the hedge. Nephrite and Zoisite stared in shock as Mars appeared, followed closely by Venus.  
  
Mars glared at a wide-eyed Serenity who emitted a squeak from her open mouth. "Yes… that's right, Sere." She spewed. "Mars… forgot about me, didn't you?"  
  
Serenity gulped and held up her hand in a feeble attempt to calm her companion down. Apparently Mars didn't appreciate being left to crouch in some bushes for long periods of time. Mars continued her rant, ignoring the frightened generals who stared in disbelief.  
  
Venus leaned down to Serenity and whispered in her ear, "I guess Jadeite is getting more than he bargained for!"  
  
She gestured to the wide-eyed general who was staring in shock with his mouth slightly agape. Serenity pressed her lips together in an attempt to suppress her laughter. All the senshi knew of Mars' bad temper. They had learned long ago that if you simply let her get it out, she would be fine in no time. The Martians were famous for their anger. Their ancestors had conquered the planet with fierce battles and were famed for their savage conduct in battle. It simply ran in the blood. Finally, Jadeite looked like he had had enough.  
  
He drew himself up and took a breath, putting on a face that resembled a soldier marching to battle and roared in the voice that had frightened thousands of soldiers into doing his bidding, "Will you PLEASE be quiet? Do you want to tell the whole damn castle to know where we are?"  
  
Mars turned and stared in shock. Serenity and Venus exchanged looks and exploded into laughter.  
  
"Your PERFECT!" Venus shrieked. "No one has ever gotten her to stop before!"  
  
Mars blushed furiously, but held her tongue. Somehow she didn't dare not to obey. His voice demanded respect and she had to give it to him. She glared at her comrades, still howling with laughter. Even the generals began to join in and Mars' ears turned red.  
  
A voice from a distance stopped their laughter and made Serenity's heart skip a beat. "Serenity? Are you all right?"  
  
It was Endymion. If he found them all here he would find out her secret. She glanced at Mars and Venus and they nodded quickly, disappearing into the maze of the garden.  
  
"Nephrite, Zoisite," she said quickly and under her breath, "Please, don't tell Endymion. My mother said I would know when the moment was right. Now is not the time."  
  
Both men nodded, completely convinced by her commanding air that she was whom she claimed to be. The name of the queen brought even more respect, for Queen Serenity was known for her kindness and grace. Just as she had finished her order, Endymion rounded the corner. He glanced around at all five generals and finally at Serenity who had taken her seat on the bench and was gently stroking a sleek black cat who was curled up in her lap.  
  
Slightly confused, he said, "I thought I heard yelling… Is everything, er, all right?"  
  
Jadeite nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you know me. I was yelling at Malachite. Sorry if I startled you."  
  
Serenity looked at Jadeite admiringly. What a good actor he was. She now knew she could trust him, In fact, she knew she could trust all of the generals. She glanced around at all of their faces and felt a love growing in her heart. A love she had reserved for her senshi. Now, these men were her friends and companions… and her protectors.  
  
"Who's cat is that?" Endymion asked suddenly.  
  
Serenity cleared her throat. "Umm, actually I was wondering if I could keep it? I found it here in the garden and it seemed to need a home. May I?"  
  
Endymion stared at the cat and finally shrugged. Serenity smiled and jumped up.  
  
"Wonderful, then I'll take her to my room and feed her. Good day, gentlemen."  
  
With that she was gone, leaving five very amused men behind her.  
  
***********************  
  
When Serenity finally reached her room, she jumped to her bed and placed the cat before her. She looked at it expectantly, and when nothing happened she began to think that perhaps she had made a mistake.  
  
"Luna? Is that you?" she asked timidly.  
  
The cat looked up, eyes half closed and yawned. Serenity let out a sigh and gently stroked the soft black fur. She had been sure that this was her dear friend, but maybe not. Luna had once told her that she could turn into a cat when needed. She thought that her friend had done so to escape the Earthlings, but this appeared to be a normal, everyday cat. She sighed again and got up to change for dinner. There was another feast tonight. Apparently, the king enjoyed to get drunk, for that's all he seemed to do at these celebrations. A loud noise like a pop behind her startled her into dropping the slippers in her hands, and she turned on her heel to see what had caused it. To her surprise, a human form lay where the cat once had. A very familiar human form.  
  
"LUNA!" she shrieked, running to her guardian and throwing herself at her.  
  
She heard Luna chuckle and pulled back. She had never been so glad to see someone in her life.  
  
"Hello, Serenity dear." Luna said softly. "How have you been."  
  
"Oh Luna! I thought it was you, but you didn't answer and so… I thought…"  
  
"Sorry dear, laziness is a side effect of being a cat. I get so tired." Luna replied, smiling.  
  
Serenity buried her head into Luna's shoulder and sniffled. Luna, knowing she simply needed to cry held the girl close and comforted her as best she could.  
  
"My poor child… Lost your mother and your home in one day, and now look at you. Prisoner of that horrid man. If I thought it would help at all I would try to rescue you, but there's nowhere to go. This place is too closely guarded. Especially with the visiting royalty. You have Terra's troops and the Martians and Venusians. It's crawling with sentries."  
  
Serenity pulled back and shook her head vigorously, "No Luna. Endymion is nothing like his father. I know it. He's too kind. And I can't go anywhere. Mother said I would know when to reveal myself. Now is not that time."  
  
Luna watched, bewildered as the princess drew herself up and wiped her tearstained face. She was not going anywhere, and no one was going to make her either.  
  
"All right, Sere. I won't make you do anything. But I am staying. You can't do anything about that. I suppose I'll have to stay as your 'pet.' " Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she said the word and Serenity laughed. "Well, if you try to treat me as such, there will be consequences!"  
  
"Don't worry Luna… Your secret and pride is safe with me." Serenity grinned wickedly and added a "meow" earning a swat from Luna.  
  
The two spoke in hushed voices until they heard a stirring in Endymion's room and, in a flash, Luna changed back into a sleek black cat and sat staring intently at the door. It swung open and revealed Endymion dressed for dinner. Serenity looked at him in horror and pivoted around to look out her window. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was late, and she had to attend dinner with Endymion. She looked back at Endymion who chuckled and bowed out of the room without a word. Serenity jumped up and ran desperately to get ready for the coming dinner. 


	10. Anger is a lonely emotion

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. This chapter was soooo hard. But not to worry! The end is soon and I have a plan. (That can be scary.) Anyway, as I've said before, I don't own Sailor Moon. Enjoy and God bless!  
  
Serenity attended two more dinners. One for the envoy from Mercury and the other for the royalty from Jupiter. With both came a reunion with old friends and a meeting with new ones. Serenity couldn't help but notice that each visiting Senshi found a particular companionship with one of the generals. She also noticed that she still felt the need to keep Endymion at arms length. His kiss still burned in her memory and she found herself dreaming of it often, but every time she did she also saw him giving the same kiss to another woman and it broke her heart.  
  
For the most part she was too busy trying to keep the truth from him that she rarely had time to worry about it while she was with him; but when she was alone, she felt it, and it hurt her to be apart from him. Still, she could not let herself get close.  
  
Endymion could not understand why she was acting so strangely. She had seemed to enjoy his company until that night in her room. This led him to believe that perhaps he had rushed things. She also grew very nervous when going to state dinners. This baffled him to no end. Why should she care about them? Perhaps she was still not used to the eyes that followed her everywhere she went. He had thought she would grow used to this, but...  
  
And so things went. Serenity trying her best to keep her identity a secret, and Endymion doing his best to determine the real reason she refused to speak to him when they were alone. Neither knew that very soon something would happen that would change everything...  
  
*************************  
  
"Blue."  
  
"No, gold."  
  
"Your both wrong! Red!"  
  
"Whatever, PYRO! Just cause your favorite color is red, doesn't mean anyone else has to like it."  
  
Serenity, the Senshi, and Malachite were gathered in a parlor, having tea and arguing about what color Serenity should wear to the ball that night. They had raided her closet and each had chosen their favorite of the many dresses that Serenity had never worn. Serenity and rolled her eyes as Venus and Mars faced off, both ready to do what she could to be right.  
  
"I think that Serenity will choose her dress." Mercury broke in quietly, looking up in exasperation from the book she was reading. "It's really not up to either of you."  
  
Both girls turned and stared, their wrath now focused on the blue-haired soldier. Mercury sank in her chair, trying to hid her face in her book. She mumbled something about not saying anything that could get her killed, and glanced at Serenity for help.  
  
Serenity intervened to save her friend, "She's absolutely correct. You two have no business trying to decide for me. Neither do you Malachite."  
  
Malachite, who had suggested blue, blushed and cleared his throat, taking a quick bite of a cookie. Serenity smiled and went back to writing the letter she had been working on. She sighed and sat back. She wasn't sure how to word what she was feeling and wracked her brain for the right expression.  
  
"What ya got there?" Jupiter asked, coming up behind her and peeking over her shoulder.  
  
Serenity hastily buried the letter beneath a mound of blank sheets and Jupiter raised an eyebrow. The senshi exchanged looks, everyone confused at her strange behavior.  
  
"I have to go." Serenity said, gathering her papers and moving to the door. "I'm feeling a bit tired."  
  
When she was gone, Venus pouted her lips and looked to Mercury for explanation.  
  
"Don't worry dear." Mercury assured her. "She's under a lot of pressure. It's not you."  
  
Venus smiled at this explanation and turned back to Malachite. Mercury once again pulled her book up over her face. She prayed the Serenity wasn't writing what she thought she was...  
  
**********************  
  
Serenity sighed wearily. She had to finish this letter, but she had no idea what to say. How could she write to someone she had never seen? If only she could ask someone for help. She knew she what the senshi's reaction would be if she told them and she did not want to sit through their lectures. She didn't want the generals to know quite yet. She didn't trust them enough for this secret. That left only one person. Endymion. But how could she get his help without telling him just who she was writing to? Before she had time to think on it the door to her room swung open.  
  
Serenity turned immediately and smiled stiffly when she saw Endymion. She couldn't help but notice how his face fell at her cool greeting. She truly felt sorry for him. Her dreams were getting harder to bear. She now saw them wandering hand in hand beside a river and somehow knew that they were married. She always woke in a sweat from this as though some unseen terror were lurking over their happiness.  
  
"Hope... May I talk to you?"  
  
His words and voice made her heart leap to her throat. Just what did he want to talk about? She nodded her head dumbly, hoping he didn't see the fear on her face. He smiled and sat carefully in the chair beside hers.  
  
Clearing his throat awkwardly, he glanced anxiously at her calm face. She was always so damn calm! Why couldn't she be at least nervous, or alarmed sometimes. She had this quiet nature that never left her. Finally he decided that he might as well say something.  
  
"Hope, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I know that you've been a bit uncomfortable around me and I just wanted to say I didn't mean to push you. I guess I was just overcome by your charm."  
  
He smiled hopefully, searching for at least friendship in her eyes. He knew that she could never love him. He had been foolish to think she ever would. However, he could be content just to be around her. To see her blue eyes light up the way they did ever so often. Her soft smile stirred his heart in a way nothing else could. If he had to choose between complete separation and friendship, he knew he'd choose the latter. Somehow this quiet Lunarian had become his soul. He felt that if she left, he would waste away. Yet he couldn't tell her any of this. She clearly didn't share his feelings.  
  
Serenity gulped. He didn't love her. She had thought he did... she had thought that he had felt what she had. Obviously not. She was alone. Alone in her grief and alone in her love. Would life ever be fair again. She knew that there would be troubles, but she had thought that fate would at least see fit to give her some happiness. Some affection in her lonely life. Her friends could offer little comfort. Suddenly she felt anger wash over her. How dare he make a promise and break it. And he had. His lips had promised her something that night, and now he denied it.  
  
Overcome with rage she spat out, "Did you say that to all your other mistress'?"  
  
Confusion swept over Endymion as he tried to think just what she was talking about. He searched his memory for anything that would make her think that he had been with other women. Nothing came to mind and he looked at her perplexed.  
  
"Don't be so surprised." She snapped. "I'm not stupid. I know what you are. I've heard about all the other women."  
  
She said the last words with such contempt, they were like knives dripping from her lips. Endymion wasn't sure what she was talking about but he knew enough to see that he was being falsely accused. His face hardened and his jaw clenched. If there was one thing he hated, it was being blamed for something he didn't do.  
  
"I have no idea WHAT your talking about, but I will say that I don't appreciate being reprimanded by a servant." He stood at these words and swept out of the room.  
  
Serenity felt as though her heart had been ripped out. He had never treated her as a servant. He had promised he never would. Tears slipped unbidden down her cheeks. She didn't feel like going to a party tonight. She felt like dying. Life had never felt so useless. What good was living now? Serenity had never felt so alone. She looked at the letter on her desk. Desolation took over her soul and sobs rose in her throat. Oh how she longed for her mother.  
  
She heard a quiet meow, and felt something leap into her lap. She opened her eyes and saw a black cat, slightly blurred by tears, staring up with bright yellow eyes.  
  
"Everything will work out, Serenity." It said confidently. "I know it."  
  
"I hope so Luna... I hope so."  
  
Serenity lay on the bed and closed her eyes. Perhaps she just needed sleep. But sleep was restless and full of nightmares. She saw all those closest to her killed by some unseen force. Leaving her alone and helpless on a strange, blank plane. Winds tore at her hair, skin, and clothes. She sat up in a sweat and breathing hard. She closed her eyes as the dream melted away. It was time to dress for the ball. She had never dreaded anything so much. 


	11. Identities Revealed

IT IS FINALLY DONE!!! And its very good too if I do say so myself! As always "no poseo Sailor Moon" (like my Spanish???) Anywho… I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Oh and I can't for the life of me remember where I got this quote or even who said it (prolly no one famous!) so if you know tell me, if not forever hold your peace… and review!! God bless! (Oh and here's a plug for my other stories…Everything is Right and its sequel Unbidden Thoughts… their one parters and I think you will enjoy them!!!… ;)  
  
  
  
~*~ "Love is when you've ran out of excuses for hating someone." ~*~  
  
  
  
Serenity's hand rested lightly on Endymion's as he led her through the crowded ballroom. The tension between them could have been cut with a butter knife. Serenity tried to ignore the man beside her and decided to survey the room for friends and any other interesting things she might find. The room was packed and she had a hard time seeing five feet in front of her, much less find a friend in the sea of faces. The visiting royalty were placed at the head of the room in front of King Terra's table which was slightly elevated. The rest of the guests consisted of various leaders of the kingdoms and provinces from around Earth. The elves and fairies sat in one corner, the ogres sat alone in one corner, and the leprechauns zoomed in and out of the throngs laughing gaily.   
  
When they passed the table that contained the Elves, Serenity felt eyes boring into her and she turned sharply. Her eyes met an elves' who sat in the middle. The elf, who seemed to be their leader, stared hard into Serenity's eyes and seemed to be looking deep into her soul. She was dressed, as all the other elves, in earthy colors (greens and browns) but on her head she wore a brilliant crown with a stone that shone brilliantly in the center.   
  
The elf smiled slightly and bowed her head. Serenity sucked her breath in and her eyes widened slightly. A voice suddenly invaded her head and she wondered if any one else heard it or if she had simply gone crazy under all her stress. "We are with you princess." The voice said. "We will fight and die for you. For you mother's kindness and her memory."  
  
Serenity wanted to reply but before she could do anything the elf turned and broke their gaze. Endymion pulled forward and the strange woman was swallowed into the crowd. Finally, they reached the table were Terra sat. Endymion took his seat and Serenity hers beside him. She found her senshi at their various tables and smiled at each. All at once she felt nauseous and swayed in her seat. A sudden power hit her forcefully and she stood frightened. It couldn't be! They couldn't have come…  
  
Endymion had to fight to keep his breath as Serenity stood gracefully. She was beautiful. Her dress seemed to be made of both silver and blue with gold strung throughout. Her hair was a mass of tight curls that weighed her head down. Beautiful… that was the only word… and slightly familiar. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had noticed the look of complete horror on her face and stood beside her. He forgot their earlier argument and placed a hand on her shoulder in concern.   
  
"Hope?" He whispered. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Not seen…" she cried lightly. "Felt."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her curious statement. She felt a ghost. To his knowledge, there were no ghosts in his castle so something else was coming… or was here already. This last thought sent urgency through his blood.   
  
"Hope, I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
There was a finality in his voice that made Serenity turn and stare. Her anger at him melted and she forgot everything. The other women… the argument… everything. He was just the man who had saved her from a fate worse than death. The man, she realized with a vigor that seized her very bones, that she loved. She smiled tenderly and her eyes shone with affection. She forgot where she was and who she was and gave herself over to her passion. Her burning lips met his surprised ones in a fervent kiss that caused the room to grow slowly silent.   
  
Mars's mouth dropped in amazement and her nearest brother clucked at her pushed it shut. "It's not polite to stare, Mars." He teased. Mars batted his hand away and stood quickly. She glanced around and saw the other senshi doing the same. Venus was smiling broadly, Mercury was blushing, and Jupiter was giving Mars the thumbs up sign and winking. Mars rolled her eyes and turned back to Serenity who had ended the kiss and was now simply watching for Endymion's reaction. Mars shut her eyes briefly and sighed. Things were going to change.   
  
Endymion gawked at the girl standing before him and grasped for words, but none came. She had taken his breath away and now she had stolen his heart. His hand reached up to cup her face and he swayed forward to touch her lips once more. She leaned backward and sucked her breath.  
  
"No Endymion… I have to tell you something now." She exclaimed. "I haven't been honest and I have to tell you something that will change everything. You must listen. Whatever happens, know this… I love you and I always will. I know now I always have. Please, whatever happens don't hate me…"  
  
"Hate you?" he breathed. "I could never hate you."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes painfully and swallowed hard. Before she could reply an explosion rocked her backwards. Screams sounded around the room and chaos ensued. King Terra stood and began shouting orders and curses in the same breath. Endymion cradled Serenity in his arms and whispered sweet assurances in her hair. He pulled back to stare at her face and she jerked up. When she had managed to struggle to her feet she searched the room frantically. Her eyes finally rested on the one thing she had feared most… well, the four things she had feared most.  
  
"Silence!" A voice rang out across the room.  
  
Instantly it was obeyed and every person stopped mid-motion.   
  
"We came for our princess." Another voice resounded.  
  
Four eyes met Serenity's and four knees hit the floor.  
  
"Princess." They said in unison. "We are here to set you free."  
  
Whispers filled the room as the realization of who these strangers were hit those around them. 'The outer senshi!' some whispered. 'The most powerful.' Replied others. 'We're doomed.' 'Revenge.' All these words flooded Serenity's ears and fear pervaded her heart. It rested in her stomach as she made her way forward, much to Endymion's distress. He tried to reach out and stop her but she was just out of grasp. Serenity picked her way through the crowd as she tried desperately to reach the four newcomers. Just as she had made it through, King Terra found his courage and his voice.   
  
"GUARDS!" he cried. "SEIZE THEM!"  
  
Chaos ensued as the sentinels moved to obey. The senshi with short, dirty blonde hair raised her sword and slashed the first guard, the others joined in with their various attacks and weapons. Soon, innocent bystanders were lost in the confusion and bodies were strewn on the floor. Serenity tried frantically to restore order, to no avail. The new senshi were seeing red and out for blood. Serenity felt a warm hand wrap around her shoulder and draw her up from the floor where she had been pushed down. Her eyes sought and found the midnight blue ones of her newfound love and for a moment the world stood still. All that mattered was that she stay in his arms forever.  
  
But all too soon the world came rushing back as the voice from earlier flooded her head. "We will fight with you, princess. We will fight." It said.   
  
"NO!" Serenity screamed out loud.  
  
Endymion held her face firmly and tried his best to soothe her. She wrenched away and ran to where the outer senshi were fighting. She pushed and shoved but could not reach them through the pandemonium around her. Her scream echoed with the rest as a guard mistakenly slashed her arm. After glancing at her and realizing his mistake he simply turned and continued, leaving Serenity clutching her arm and crying in pain.   
  
"Stop!" she appealed through gritted teeth.  
  
No one even glanced at her and finally she had had enough. She drew herself up and an eerie glow surrounded her. The rumble of thunder echoed in the halls and flashes of lighting glared outside. Those around her turned and stared as an unexplainable wind blew from her feet and made her dress whip around her. Her eyes became non-existent, glowing a fierce yellow. Raw energy surged from her body and knocked many around her to their feet. A scream was emitted from her mouth that struck fear into the hearts of everyone. One word that no one wanted to hear and made everyone quiver with the sheer horror of it.   
  
"FATHER!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
~ Sneaky huh!!! Don't ya just love my cliffhanger… it probably isn't good at all but I thought it was AWESOME!! And besides, it is my story after all. Please review… the more reviews the faster I update… kinda. God bless! SuperChick ~ 


	12. Terra is punished...

Ok… here it is… I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long but school has kept me so busy I don't know how I found the time to even write this. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you will review… this isn't the last chapter but it's getting pretty close. Tell me if you want much more. Thanks for reading and God bless. -Superchick-  
  
  
  
No one even glanced at her and finally she had had enough. She drew herself up and an eerie glow surrounded her. The rumble of thunder echoed in the halls and flashes of lighting glared outside. Those around her turned and stared as an unexplainable wind blew from her feet and made her dress whip around her. Her eyes became non-existent, glowing a fierce yellow. Raw energy surged from her body and knocked many around her to their feet. A scream was emitted from her mouth that struck fear into the hearts of everyone. One word that no one wanted to hear and made everyone quiver with the sheer horror of it.  
  
"FATHER!!!"  
  
  
  
The word echoed through the corridor and a hush fell through the crowd. The low sound of thunder continued the resound and a bright light flashed above them. The light slowly compressed and formed a brilliant orb that slowly sank and hovered right beside Serenity. The crowd parted and formed a circle surrounding Serenity and the ball. The ball burst into a glitter of tiny lights and formed the shape of a human. Eventually, the light grew so bright it blinded everyone and then it dissipated. A man stood in its place wearing regal robes and a huge golden crown. His skin glittered bronze and his hair was a flaming orange.  
  
Serenity sucked her breath in and clenched her teeth. 'What were you thinking, Serenity? Why did you call him?'  
  
Her father smiled broadly and reached out as though to hug her. Serenity swayed backwards and shook her head. A look of keen disappointment flooded the man's eyes and his smile faded. Serenity moved away quietly, the crowd parting like a sea before her. She moved to where Mars sat wide-eyed with disbelief and stood up on the table before her.  
  
She took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly and when she opened them again she began to speak in a loud and low voice. "Everyone out. Leave this place and do not return."  
  
There was a long spell of silence and then a deafening roar of running feet and terrified screams. It took only moments of pushing and shoving for the last of the fearful onlookers to leave, and all that remained were the senshi, the generals, and a few curious onlookers. Serenity surveyed the bodies that lay on the floor and her heart wrenched. 'Selene help me!' She thought. Instantly she knew what she had to do.  
  
She threw her hands above her head and called out in a resonant voice, "I, Serenity, once princess, now queen, of the sovereign Kingdom of the Moon, call upon the power of the Silver Crystal to heal and protect the innocent."  
  
Her voice rang for a moment and then an explosion of light appeared above head and left as soon as it appeared. In its place was a glowing crystal. The silver crystal to be exact, and in "Hope's" place stood Serenity. Endymion blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Her hair was longer and… silver. It was up in two buns, the traditional hairstyle of the Moon's royalty. Her nose was smaller, her mouth was fuller, and he could of sworn that her eyes were lighter. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before… she was Serenity. PRINCESS of the Moon. And she had been under his and his father's nose this whole time. And she was even more beautiful than she had been before.  
  
Serenity walked over to where Mars sat, bewildered, and stood up on the table in front of her. She took the crystal and held it out in front of her. Strange words flowed from her mouth that caused the crystal to grow. Each word echoed many times, bouncing over the onlookers ears.  
  
"Dell'potenza del cristallo li alzo dai morti."[i]  
  
The crystals glow shot out in all directions, engulfing the entire room and then retreated back into the crystal. The bodies that had once been lying lifeless on the floor, now stood blinking and staring at themselves and their surroundings.  
  
"Leave." Said Serenity quietly, smiling at the stunned men and women.  
  
They quietly followed her orders, and as soon as they had left Serenity stepped down and placed a placid hand on Mars's shoulder. Mars smiled reluctantly up at Serenity and opened her mouth to ask a question, but shut it with a confused look.  
  
"You didn't leave, my dear." Serenity said quietly. Mars smiled and Serenity looked at Mars's brother, Ares, who sat next to her. "You didn't either."  
  
"Well," he said jokingly, "if she stays, I do. I'm certainly stronger than she is any day."  
  
Mars swatted playfully and wrapped her arm around her brother who returned her small hug and kissed her head lightly. Serenity grinned and turned to face her father. She slowly walked towards him and when she reached the spot right in front of him halted and breathed deeply.  
  
"Father," she began slowly. "The man who attacked my kingdom unprovoked, and destroyed my people is here." Her hand raised and she pointed to where Terra sat, stunned. "That is the man you seek."  
  
The man turned and stared at Terra who looked weakly from Serenity, to her father, and back to Serenity. "Is there truth in this?" he asked calmly.  
  
Terra's eyes widened and after a moment of silence, he made a mad dash towards Serenity. "Please, your majesty, spare me."  
  
"So it is true." Serenity's father spoke. He glared at the trembling king and growled, "Then I, Sol; Emperor of the Sol System; Ruler of the nine sovereign planets that make up this great system; Keeper of the Staff of Power and the Ring of Fire, sentence you to death for treason and murder. So I speak and so it shall be done."  
  
The air in the room grew thick and heavy, and Terra's weeping punctuated the silence of the room. Serenity bit her lip. 'This is what you wanted, Sere… He deserves to die!' But her conscience overpowered her emotions and she cried, "WAIT!"  
  
All eyes were on her and she inhaled swiftly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began again deliberately, "Do not kill him. No more blood shall be shed."  
  
Emperor Sol smiled proudly as his daughter made her statement. 'Just like her mother.' He thought. He repeated his thought out loud and Serenity smiled at him for the first time that night. Sol stretched out his arm and flames shot up from the ground forming a golden rod in his hand. He pounded it once on the ground and in an instant, warriors dressed in gold, their chests bare and muscular, appeared in the great hall and murmurs ran through the crowd of onlookers. They were the Golden Warriors of the Sun. Their bodies were adorned with golden jewelry and their heads were covered with masks of gold. Serenity let out a cry of joy and ran to one who did not have a headpiece on, engulfing him in a hug. He chuckled quietly and returned her embrace. Endymion clenched his teeth and repressed the urge to strangle this newcomer. Just who was he and what was he doing hugging his new found love?  
  
Sol cleared his throat and continued, "Hear this… because this woman has begged for your life, you shall be spared. However, you shall still be punished. You shall be sent to Occidocidere, planet of punishment for all the universe. There you will suffer pain beyond imagination. And when you have had enough and wish to die, death will not visit you. You will suffer forever."  
  
Terra shook his head in disbelief. He muttered incomprehensible words, shaking his head in stupefaction. Two Warriors came forward taking his arms and pulling him from the floor where he had collapsed in fear. His screams were the last sound to be heard as the Warriors swept him up to the waiting ship and off into space. Serenity buried her head into the mans chest and let out a heart wrenching sigh. The man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head lightly. Endymion's blood boiled and his heart beat fast. This man was making him VERY angry. He was torn between his longing to hold and comfort Serenity and his urge to beat this new comer to a bloody pulp. Before he could do either, his generals came beside him and gave him looks of warning.  
  
"Well," Sol sighed, "I suppose I'll have to make Earth a military district. I do so hate to do that too."  
  
Serenity's head shot up and she shook her head, smiling slightly. "No father, you won't."  
  
Sol swung around at the words that left her mouth. The word 'father' caused his mouth to pull up in a wide grin. "What do you mean my dear?" he asked, curious.  
  
"You have a king right here." She gestured towards Endymion and his eyes went wide as saucers and his mouth fell.  
  
The generals chuckled, amused at his conduct and Malachite reached over to push his mouth shut. Sol examined Endymion and then turned to his daughter, questions plain on his face.  
  
"Who is he?" he asked sharply.  
  
Serenity replied slowly, "Well… he's… Terra's son."  
  
Her last words ran together, but her father caught them and balked at her.  
  
"Terra's son, Sere." The unidentified man beside her said. "Are you sure?"  
  
Serenity smiled to match her name and replied, "Yes, Helios. I'm quite sure. I would trust no one more with the job than him." She glanced at her father and continued, "Truly father. He is a good man, not at all like his father. But if you don't trust me, leave an advisor here to watch him."  
  
Sol thought for a moment and finally sighed, "Fine… if you think he is capable, then I will trust you. However, I will be leaving Captain Marks and a few of my Warriors here to keep an eye on his activities."  
  
Endymion moved forward and knelt before the emperor. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Don't thank me, boy." He chuckled. "Thank my daughter. She has great faith in you."  
  
Endymion moved and knelt before Serenity, not meeting her eye but instead mumbling his thanks and pressing a quick kiss on her hand. Serenity was a bit confused at his behavior, but shrugged it off since his father had just been banished to eternal pain and anguish. She would be a bit off as well.  
  
"Now Sere… You will have to tell me all about how you managed to survive all this time right here in the palace. But for now I will be content with some sleep. I had just come back from settling a rather bloody dispute on one of Jupiter's moons and I am quite tired."  
  
Endymion stood and called in a servant who appeared after several minutes of prodding and looked very frightened indeed.  
  
Sol laughed heartily and followed the trembling attendant out the door. Helios followed and Serenity, who had tried to catch Endymion's attention to no avail, was right after him. The sound of Sol's laughter and joking could be heard for quite some time and when it had finally died out Endymion felt like sinking to the floor and sleeping right there. The past thirty minutes had worn him out beyond words and he wearily faced his generals and the senshi.  
  
"I suppose we should all retire. If you newcomers will follow me I will show you where you can sleep."  
  
Without another word he left, accompanied by the outer senshi. Soon everyone had vacated the great hall and the last candle flickered out, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the crumbling stones and half- eaten feast that remained.  
  
  
  
Well… what do ya think? Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you did (hint: review) and tell me if you have any suggestions. Love Always and God Bless -Superchick-  
  
----------------------- [i] With the power of the crystal, I raise you from death. 


	13. Back In His Arms... Memories Brought Ba...

Well, here it is!!! I finally finished this chapter and let me tell you it was pretty tough. I don't have many chapters left!!! But who knows how long they'll take me to write!! But we finally have spring break so maybe I'll work on it this week! Review please! And remember that God loves you! SuperChick  
  
  
  
Endymion lay in the darkness, thinking about the past night and all that had happened. His father was gone. It hadn't quite sunk in yet. He would never see him again. Not that he ever really had before. Isavelle would be the one who really missed him. But his father wasn't really on his mind. His thoughts dwelt on a certain girl whom he had recently discovered was not who she thought he was. What made him truly angry was that his generals apparently knew this whole time and had failed to mention the fact that he was falling in love with the daughter of the queen his father had killed. Why had he been so stupid? Thinking back it all made sense. The woman who appeared, the strange familiarity he felt around her, all now connected to show the solution he should have seen from the beginning.  
  
The one question that really bothered him was why she hadn't told him. She had said that she loved him at the banquet that night. Right in front of everyone. She had even kissed him, something he wanted to make a habit of as soon as possible.  
  
Another question that he had pushed to the back of his mind but that insisted on burrowing to the front again was who that man she had hugged in the hall was. She had seemed to know him very well… too well in Endymion's opinion. Endymion was only sure of one thing… that he would probably get very little sleep tonight…  
  
**************************  
  
~ Emperor Sol's Room ~  
  
Serenity sat quietly in an arm chair next to her father, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check. She just couldn't fell comfortable around this man she called father. She had only met him twice before, and neither times had been too pleasant…  
  
"Serenity, come say hello to your father," her mother called gently.  
  
Serenity ran up, her pigtails blowing behind her in the wind. She was 12 years old and had reached the awkward stage in her life when nothing on her body quite fit with everything else. Still, it was apparent to all that saw her that she would grow to be beautiful. She stared at the man before her with distrust and looked to her mother to explain. Her mother smiled reassuringly and Serenity looked back at the man. He smiled broadly and reached down to engulf her in a bear hug, but she drew back quickly causing the man to furrow his brow and a sad look to come to his usually jovial expression.  
  
"Who are you?" the young princess asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"I'm your father, Serenity."  
  
"No you aren't." the girl replied matter-of-factly. "I don't have a father."  
  
Sol turned to his wife, his eyes pleading for help. Serenity took the opportunity to skip away and continue playing with her four playmates. The queen motioned impatiently for the bumbling man to follow, and he quickly obeyed.  
  
"Serenity wait!" he called reaching out and grabbing her arm.  
  
She turned and wrenched her arm away impatiently. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed.  
  
"I want to talk to you." was all he could say.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm your father."  
  
"Then where have you been my whole life. I've never seen you before. All my friends have daddy's but not me. Mommy never said anything about you."  
  
With tears in her eyes she ran away, climbed in her secret tree and stayed there until dinner. Much to her horror the stranger from that afternoon was still there and was still trying to talk to her. She sat, a pout on her mouth, and said nothing the whole meal.  
  
After dinner she wandered the halls and ran into a boy her age wandering like her. She had never met him before and she surveyed him curiously. After a few moments of sizing each other up, she reached her hand out.  
  
"I'm Serenity."  
  
"My name is Helios." He replied. "Dad says you my sister. And my…" He searched desperately for the word and his eyes lit up as he declared triumphantly, "… My TWIN!"  
  
"Silly!" Serenity laughed. "That's the same thing! 'Twin' means we're brother and sister born on the same day."  
  
Helios blushed and narrowed his eyes. "I knew that!" He contended.  
  
Serenity giggled and shook her head. The two began playing a game of hide- and-seek which Serenity easily won because… "It is MY castle after all!"  
  
"Yeah!" Helios snapped back. "Well you just come to MY castle and we'll see who wins then!"  
  
Serenity smiled and returned to the present to gaze at her beloved brother. Ever since that night, they had become close friends as well as siblings. They wrote each other often and visited whenever possible. Unfortunately, things had not gone so well with her father. She had refused to see him after that, at first because she didn't know him, and then because she felt bitter that he had never tried to see her before. She never truly trusted him, no matter how her mother tried to convince her to at least talk to him. She had remained firm, though. And then the night she turned sixteen…  
  
"Serenity! You have a surprise visitor! Come and see."  
  
Her mother's happy voice had lured her into the private study the queen used to sign and seal documents, but when Serenity saw her "visitor" she halted with shock and stared. Her father, dressed in his royal, golden robes and smiling candidly was standing beside her mother holding a small box in his hand. Serenity's nostrils flared and she turned on her heel to leave. Her mothers hand caught her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serenity hissed at her father. "I thought I made it clear that I do not want to see you!"  
  
Pain flashed in Sol's eyes, as he listened to her hate-filled words. He sighed and his shoulders sagged. He suddenly looked very old. Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes angrily at her daughter.  
  
"Serenity!" she cried in dismay. "How dare you speak to your father that way."  
  
"He is NOT my father!" Serenity yelled. "If he was he would have been here before this."  
  
Serenity turned, hiding the tears in her eyes and running from the room. Sol stared helplessly after her retreating back, calling her name, fruitlessly calling her back. It was no use. Serenity would have nothing to do with him. She wouldn't even call him father…  
  
Serenity sighed and rubbed her eyes. No wonder her father had been so pleased when she had addressed him as such. She really had been terrible. She knew good and well that Sol could only come to her aid if she summoned him. She had hoped that it would never come to that, but quite obviously things had gotten out of hand when the outer senshi had discovered she was alive. If only she could turn back time…  
  
But she knew that not only was it not possible, but she also wouldn't want it for anything in the world. She would never have met Endymion, dear, sweet, beautiful Endymion. Oh how she ached to be in his arms. To ignore the world and simply breathe in his scent forever. There was no way that any of that would happen now. Nothing would ever be simple again.  
  
"Serenity, I was thinking that after everything got settled here on Earth, you could join us on the Sun… just until things on the moon get settled." Sol interjected smoothly, pulling Serenity into the ongoing conversation.  
  
"Things will never get settled on the moon…" she said softly. "The people have been scattered to the wind. It is no more."  
  
The words were barely heard above the rustling wind that blew in gently through the window and caused her hair to flutter around her face. She looked old and weary. As though the words had left her body and taken every bit of youthfulness with them. Sol and Helios sat for a moment in silence for neither could find the words to comfort the grief-stricken princess. Finally Sol spoke, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Serenity, we're all sorry about you loss. No one will miss your mother more than me…"  
  
Sol's words were interrupted by a loud cry from Serenity, "How dare you!" Her face became flushed and her eyes widened menacingly. She continued lowly, "You of all people can not talk of missing my mother. You are the one who left her all those years ago and never returned… Didn't you think that would hurt her? Or did you think at all!?! You left us all and then expected to be welcomed with open arms… Well I have news for you! The ONLY reason I called you was because I had no other choice. Mother is dead, and you are the only parent, if I can call you that, I have left. Don't expect to be welcomed with opened arms. I haven't forgotten those years of abandonment. I will NEVER forgive you."  
  
Serenity fell silent and stood panting for air. Helios stood and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sere," he impelled her, "please don't blame him. He couldn't help it."  
  
"Don't defend him, Helios. I don't need it from you, too. I've been getting it from her for my whole life."  
  
Her finger pointed to a shadowy corner where Luna stood watching the family scene unfolding before her. She stepped into the light and bowed deeply to the visibly shaken emperor before turning to Serenity to address her mistress.  
  
"You majesty, you mother would not have wanted you to bear this grudge for so long."  
  
Serenity halted Luna's speech with a wave of her hand and growled through her teeth, "I grow tired of your sermons, Luna. Good night. I can not stay here any longer."  
  
She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Sol ran after her but Luna ran to the doors and slammed them shut, standing before them with her arms spread wide.  
  
"No! Don't follow… I know her and I know that she needs time to herself… leave her alone…"  
  
*~ Endymion's Rooms ~*  
  
By the time Serenity reached her room she was sobbing hysterically. She threw herself onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow. Her head felt clouded with despair and all she could think about was Endymion. She wanted desperately to bury herself into his arms and let him take away her sorrows. 'Why don't you?' came the sudden thought. So Serenity did something she had never done before and had thought she would never do… she ran through the doors separating her from her love and flung herself onto Endymion's bed, surprising the poor boy out of his thoughts of… well, her. He sat up and stared down at her, trying to regain the breath he had lost in the sudden fright.  
  
"Serenity?" he whispered, smiling slightly at how easily her name rolled off her tongue. "Are you all right."  
  
Serenity stared up at him teary-eyed and bit her lip. He shook his head and brushed her tears with his fingertips.  
  
"Don't worry my dear…" he murmured. "I'll make your pain go away."  
  
He bent down and pressed his lips gently on her lips. Wanting more but sensing her weariness he slowly ended the kiss and pulled her against him so that she molded into his arms. At length, her breathing became rhythmic and her body stopped shaking. Endymion grinned and buried his head in her soft, silver hair, finally slipping off into a dream land where the sun always shined and Serenity never left his side.  
  
SOOOO!!!!!! What do you think? Review and tell me! I love em' I also accept flames… if ya got any! SuerpChick! 


	14. Author's Note

Hey, this isn't an update… just a note from me… is that legal? Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. I have been so uninspired these past few weeks, at least in regard to this story. But I guess that's how it goes. If you have ANY suggestions PLEASE tell me. I have a little bit written but I can always change it if I get something better. Just wanted to keep ya'll posted. Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. I promise to work real hard on the chapter and get it out ASAP. That's it for now. Have a great day and remember that God loves you!!! ~superchick~  
  
p.s. sorry if I broke any rules. I promise not to do it again if someone tells me! 


	15. Endymion Declares His Love

Hey guys! Ok I know its been a long time but here it is!! Tell me what you think by clicking the small button at the bottom of your screen that says "review"!! don't you love detailed instructions? I know I do! Hope you enjoy the newest installment of my little story and don't forget that I don't own Sailor Moon at all. Keep readin! ~Superchick~  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity stirred slightly, struggling under a heavy weight that lay across her stomach and trying desperately to open her eyes against the sunlight. Finally she forced her eyelids open and squinted against the sunlight that spilled across the satin sheets and illuminated the face that lay close to hers. Her eyes flew open in shock and her whole body stiffened at the sudden remembrance of the night before and the realization of her position.  
  
"What did I do? What did I do?" she whispered lightly, trying not to wake the figure beside her. She scanned her memory and heaved a sigh when she realized that she had fallen asleep and so had he.  
  
Convinced that nothing had happened she decided she should find a way back into the sanctuary of her room. She swallowed roughly and tried to ease out from beneath Endymion's arm, but his hand gripped her side and she shivered beneath its pressure. Gently, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and lifted as slowly as she could and slithered her way from beneath its grasp and onto the cold marble floor. She jumped at the sudden chill that crawled up her back and ran to her adjoining room and shut the door.  
  
Safe in her own room, she let out a heavy breath, trying to calm her frayed nerves. Her whole body shook with a sudden passion that urged her willing legs to return to the neighboring room and crawl back into the warm bed and into the familiar arms of the man in it. A smile flickered across her features as she caught a glance of her panicked face in the mirror. Forcibly calming her breath, she eased off the party dress she had neglected to remove the night before and dressed in a light, filmy dress that draped across her body and barely swept the floor with its light blue material. She ran a comb through her hair and enjoyed having her silver locks once more instead of the blond tresses she had had to endure for the past few weeks. Her hair felt silkier and shimmered in the morning light causing Serenity to remember how her mother had loved to brush it before she went to bed as a girl. A sorrow flooded her soul and a far off look filled her blue eyes. For a moment she was back again in her mothers room, her feet tucked under her legs and laughing at her mother's jokes as she always did.  
  
A knock broke her daydream and she jumped to answer the urgent pounding on her door. She swung it open to see a breathless servant, panting and trying to tell her something.  
  
"Slow down… breathe." She urged to flushed maid.  
  
Finally, she gathered that her father and brother were making a speech to the people of Earth and had sent her to fetch Serenity and Endymion as quickly as possible. The girl looked terribly frightened and Serenity assured her that everything would be all right, and the girl seemed to relax slightly. After promising that she would wake the sleeping prince, and sending the maid on her way, Serenity tried to calm the butterflies that suddenly appeared in her stomach and stepped into the room that had called her earlier.  
  
Endymion was sitting in his arm chair, his visage holding a despondency that Serenity somehow felt guilty about. His face brightened slightly at her entrance and he leapt up as she walked calmly towards him. He looked so beautiful in the morning sun she thought suddenly. How she longed to tell him just how she felt.  
  
Her tongue caught in her throat and instead she said simply, "Father wants to address the people… he has called for us."  
  
She turned to leave, smacking her head mentally when he called her name and she swung around to find him next to her. His scent filled her senses and her knees grew weak.  
  
"You left… why?" he asked, his breath hot on her face and his words digging for an answer.  
  
"I had to get dressed…" she explained, not even believing the words herself.  
  
"Tell the truth, Serenity." He plead. "Why did you leave? Do you love me?"  
  
Her lips trembled and she blinked back the tears that rushed on her suddenly. What was she going to do? She suddenly felt that she couldn't tell him… she just… couldn't.  
  
"I'll let you dress." She managed, making a hurried retreat into the sanctuary of her room.  
  
'What are you doing, Serenity?' she asked herself. No answer came and she allowed a few tears to fall unhindered. They rolled down her cheeks and onto her quivering hands. Finally, she brushed them away and stood, squaring her shoulders under the weight of her pain, and walked slowly to her father's chambers.  
  
"Serenity!" her father bellowed happily as she walked through the door.  
  
He seemed to have forgotten the night before, but Serenity had far from forgotten and she refused to let him forget. He didn't deserve to forget. She shied away from his hug and moved to stand close to Helios who smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She returned the smile weakly and stiffened as she felt Luna's hand slide up her bare arm. She jerked away, not forgetting what Luna had said either. Luna ducked her head and stepped back, as was proper for a maidservant in any situation. For a moment Serenity felt bad. Luna had never acted like a servant before and somehow it felt wrong for her to do so now. Serenity had almost convinced herself to resign her anger when a voice screamed in her head that she was now queen and she didn't need to be lectured by anyone, especially Luna.  
  
"Serenity, I had hoped that you would have forgiven me from last night."  
  
"We don't always get what we want, Luna." Serenity said bitterly.  
  
Luna backed away slowly, but Serenity didn't miss the tears that slowly trickled down her cheeks. She felt a slight pang in the pit of her stomach, but shrugged it off. Sol ignored his daughter's obvious rejection and moved across the room to the balcony doors with fluttering curtains that allowed the morning sun illuminate the room and a breeze to stir up the already hot air and make it slightly more bearable for its occupants. The air moved the few baby hairs that framed her face despite her eighteen years and stubbornly clung to her eyelashes causing her to reach a hand up to brush them from her face. Helios stopped her hand mid-air and squeezed her fingers. She glanced up at him curiously.  
  
"What's wrong, Helios?" she asked innocently.  
  
"What are you doing, Sere?" he hissed.  
  
She jerked away from him with her eyes narrowed and snarled back, "I don't need it from you too."  
  
She turned on her heel and stalked to the window next to the open doors and glanced out at the growing crowd of people who were assembling to listen to the coming speech. They wore bewildered looks and moved about almost silently. She felt almost sorry for them, losing their king so suddenly and now their fate being decided by a man that most probably thought was a myth. Her father's existence was a bit of a mystery to most commoners. Some claimed he didn't exist, some that he did but was banished to the sun for all time… there were many other legends but none quite hit the truth. One story that no one really knew the truth about was whether the emperor of the sun and the queen of the moon had indeed had children together and just how many they had if any. Serenity hadn't known about her father's existence until that day when she was twelve and her mother had never really told her the whole story. Helios was just as in the dark as she, or if he did know he had never told her. Serenity's thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the door and she turned to see Endymion. Her heart jumped and she couldn't stop the smile from gracing her lips. She glanced around to be sure that no one saw and then stared back at Endymion who was shaking hands with her father. He glanced over and their eyes met for a moment, locking in a stare that spoke volumes more than either could say at the moment. He still wanted to know why she left… and now that she was ready to tell him it was probably too late. Her father had ordered that she go back with him to the sun and stay. 'Till I die most likely.' She thought darkly. She had ruined anything she could have hoped to have had with Endymion and now that she was leaving indefinitely he would probably fall in love with some Earthling and never want to see her again. Her arms wrapped around her involuntarily and she shuddered at the thought of being without him. What could she do? She realized that her father was speaking to her but she snapped back into reality too late to hear what he said.  
  
"I said, are you ready to address the people?" He asked again impatiently.  
  
She nodded dumbly in return then followed her father out into the sunlight and standing slightly to the side. She felt Endymion move closer to her and the light scent of roses filled her nose. She allowed a small smile to fall across her features and leaned ever so slightly against him. He looked sideways at her and Serenity could have sworn she heard him whisper something but the words were lost in wind if they had come at all.  
  
"PEOPLE!" her father shouted, holding his hands up more to gain their attention than silence them. "People, I have come to make an announcement. Your King Terra has been punished for his crimes against the kingdom of the moon and will no longer rule this planet."  
  
Serenity thought the speech was a bit too aggressive and thought that he could have put at least some finesse on it. But the sound of clapping suddenly erupted in her ears and she stared wide eyed at the cheering people. Sol smiled broadly and held his hands up once more for silence. Finally, when the crowd had quieted, he placed his hands on the stone railing and leaned forward.  
  
"This does not mean I will leave you to yourselves. I had thought that I would be forced to place you in a military state… however, my lovely daughter gave me a better solution. If you approve I will place Prince Endymion as new king of this place."  
  
A rumble erupted from the crowd as shouts of confusion and protest filled the air. This time when Sol held his hands up the people did not grow quiet. In fact, they grew louder and began to press against the barriers that had been erected around the palace. Serenity began to panic and the air became harder to breathe.  
  
"Stop." She whispered.  
  
Sol motioned to his guards who nodded and began to descend into the people.  
  
"Stop." She said louder this time.  
  
There were screams as people began to fall beneath the weight of the mass of bodies. Panic took hold of those in the courtyard and they began to attack the few guards that were already among them.  
  
"STOP!" Serenity screamed, her voice echoing above the shouts of the people and bringing a sudden stillness.  
  
She heaved a breath and pushed to the front of the balcony standing up on the ledge so all could see her.  
  
"Stop this!" she commanded them. "Do you not see what you are doing. I don't know what Terra did to you and I don't know why you are glad he is gone but I do know that his son is a good man. He will lead you well if you will let him. Do not judge the son by the father's actions."  
  
"Who are you to tell us what to do?" came a shout from below.  
  
Serenity glanced around at the angry faces and yelled out, "I'm Serenity, daughter of the queen that your king killed."  
  
A hush descended like a sudden summer shower and the people stood still barely daring to breathe.  
  
"I have as much if not more reason to hate Terra as you all do. But his son is NOT like him. And if you choose to give him a chance you will see that." Tears welled up in Serenity's eyes but she continued yelling to the crowd, "Trust me… and my father. We only want the best for you all. Believe me."  
  
There was a thick stillness that pervaded the area. No one dared to breathe, then suddenly a cry rang out across the courtyard.  
  
"Long live King Endymion!"  
  
Cheers sounded and a deafening roar replaced the oppressive silence. Serenity heaved a heavy sigh and felt herself being pulled off the ledge and gently carried back into the semi-darkness of the room. Strong arms laid her on the soft cushions of the couch and she felt the pressure of someone sitting beside her. Her head was drawn into a lap and the hair brushed off her face. She smiled, finally opening her eyes and looking up into dark blue eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Serenity… are you all right?" Endymion asked gently.  
  
A lazy grin was her only reply as she forgot where she was and indulged in the warmth and safety that she felt at the moment. Endymion chuckled at her child-like face but cleared his throat quickly when he realized that they were being watched by a small crowd of people. Emperor Sol was frowning slightly and Helios was watching him with dark eyes, obviously displeased with the situation. Serenity sat up slowly, blushing furiously when she saw all eyes on her.  
  
"Sol I…" she began but was cut off his angry look.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sol barked out.  
  
"Well, I…" Endymion started.  
  
He winced as Sol's eyes glanced sharply at him and he gazed over at Serenity who had stood up and moved to a nearby window. She stared out as though mesmerized by something she saw out there. Endymion sighed. Was she angry with him? He wasn't sure what to do but he had to do something. He couldn't imagine living a moment without her, away from her, not knowing how she felt about him.  
  
"Sir…" he said slowly, eyes never leaving her back, "I don't know how she feels about me but… I love your daughter. I love her more than life itself. I can't imagine a life without her."  
  
The entire room sucked in its breath. Serenity turned slowly on her heel and stared at Endymion.  
  
"What did you say?" 


	16. An explanation

Hey there! I know it's been like two years and I really don't know what inspired me to write but here we go! One more chapter in the saga! I know its not worth the two year wait but I guess you'll just have to deal. Life gets in the way and everything changes so take what ya get! I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else really. Thanks for reading and review if the mood strikes! Superchick!  
  
"I said I love you." Endymion replied simply. "I'm tired of all the lies and secrets. I'm not really sure what's gone on for the past few weeks but I think its time everyone was completely honest... and I love you."  
  
He added this last comment quickly in an effort to soften his speech. He stared at Serenity, watching her face for a sign that she wasn't too upset at his speech. She looked a bit taken aback by his outburst, but she didn't seem upset.  
  
"You LOVE her." Sol spoke slowly. "What's going on here? What exactly has been happening?"  
  
Before Endymion could reply, Serenity spoke, her voice calm and commanding, "I will explain everything, but first we must clear out the people in the courtyard and gather the others."  
  
Sol looked a bit mistrusting but nodded his assent and moved back out to the balcony. He voice boomed out, telling the people to return home, that they would be informed of what they were to do and to go about their business as usual. Serenity sent a trembling servant to call her senshi and Endymion's general to join them. The servant left quickly to follow her instructions and Serenity sank into a nearby chair. Helios moved beside her and knelt down, whispering lightly. Still unaware of whom this golden man from the sun was, Endymion eyed the couple suspiciously. The door swung open, interrupting his thoughts. A stream of people entered. Pluto, a tall, mature woman with red eyes and green hair who controlled the streams of time lead the way. She was followed by Neptune, the Senshi of the ocean, who, despiter her quiet nature, was capable of infinite destruction. Close behind was Uranus who was masculine but beautiful, with short, sandy hair and a temper that rivaled the Martian princess. Saturn entered, blushing and quiet, the small girl with large purple eyes and short, purple hair, was actually the most feared senshi of them all with the power to destroy an entire planet with one swing of her scythe. The inner senshi entered, followed by their fathers, the rulers of their respective planets. The generals were the last to enter, glancing nervously at the others in the room and moving next to Endymion quietly.  
  
For a moment, the room was silent except for the quiet whispering of Serenity and Helios. The outer senshi glared menacingly at everyone in the room, but remained in a corner in silence. Finally, Serenity sighed and stood.  
  
"I think its time you are all told the truth... at least the truth as I know it. I'll try to explain it but I may need some help as I go along because I honestly am not sure I understand the whole story myself.  
  
"When Terra attacked my home, the Silver Crystal showed my mother the impending doom. Knowing that there was little hope of her own survival, she used the crystals power to disguise my true identity and sent me to try and escape the Earth's troops. I was found by an Earthen general, Zoisite. When he touched me, he was contacted by the goddess Selene and told to protect me."  
  
This proclamation caused a stir in the room. Zoisite's eyes widened at the sudden realization of who had contacted him.  
  
"I cannot tell you why she chose him except perhaps that she knew of his noble nature." Serenity continued, ignoring everyone's whispering. "He obeyed, taking me to his prince, Endymion, who agreed to bring me under his protection, ordering his four generals to watch over me. The Silver Crystal had altered my appearance enough so that I was unrecognizable to those who did not know me personally, but I knew that when the Martian envoy arrived, I would most likely not fool my friend Mars."  
  
Mars smiled slightly, glancing at her father who was staring at his daughter questioningly. She shrugged and turned back to Serenity who continued.  
  
"Jadeite, another Earthen general, discovered my true identity that night, but he too kept my secret. Mars sent word to each of my Senshi who, in turn, came to Earth to join me; though she knew enough not to contact those Senshi from the outer planets because of the destruction they would cause."  
  
She glared sharply at the four women in the corner who, for the first time, looked slightly ashamed.  
  
"However, somehow, word reached the outer limits of the solar system of my survival and last night my greatest fear was realized when my senshi attacked and all order was lost. I had hoped to avoid the interference of my father, but I had no choice but to ask his intervention. Then, when faced with the choice of destroying the man who had destroyed my mother, planet, and life, I found that I had no desire for more destruction. I also discovered that in the few weeks I had spent with the Prince who had saved me, I had fallen in love... and, it seems, he shares my feelings. I am sorry father but I cannot return to the sun with you. I wish to stay here and rebuild this kingdom as I wish I would do with my own kingdom, but cannot."  
  
Her speech finished, Serenity sat once more and buried her head in her hands. Helios knelt once more and began to whisper. Serenity nodded slowly then looked back up, smiling weakly at Endymion who sat across the room, stunned as everyone else in the room was. He slowly stood and made his way over to the woman he loved, took her hand, and pulled her to a gentle hug. Sol cleared his throat loudly and everyone turned to him.  
  
"Well," he said curtly, "I see I have no choice. I will see to arranging the passage of power to Prince Endymion, and the implementation of Captain Marks as the military advisor. Good day to you all."  
  
He turned sharply and left the room, everyone staring after him. Each of the visiting rulers stood as well.  
  
"Queen Serenity, we wish you well." King Aidan said, speaking for all his royal allies. "We extend our apologies that we were unable to protect you in your time of need. Should you ever need our assistance, we will be at your call."  
  
He bowed, as did the other kings, and they were soon gone, leaving the generals and senshi who all stared at Endymion and Serenity expectantly.  
  
"Well," Serenity finally said lightly, smiling gently at Mars, "I guess that's it."  
  
Mars smiled broadly, and moved towards her princess, embracing her gently. Venus giggled and jumped back onto the couch. Serenity pulled back and glanced at the outer senshi.  
  
"You may return to your planets Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. I will call on you when I have need of your service."  
  
Pluto bowed, rose up then hesitated. "I am sorry, my lady. We only meant to save our queen."  
  
Serenity smiled gently and moved to the four older women.  
  
"I know... and I am not angry. I know that you have pressing matters on your own planets to attend to. I do not wish to keep you."  
  
After pressing a final kiss on Serenity's hand, the four outer senshi left. Serenity, looking weary, turned to Helios who stared stonily at her.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Helios, and I don't want to hear it." She sighed, holding her hand up. "I just want to eat something."  
  
With that, she turned and walked out, leaving her guardians, prince, brother, and four generals, all confused, behind. Endymion cleared his throat after a moment and turned to face Helios.  
  
"So who are you? I've been trying to figure it out since last night and it just hasn't clicked."  
  
Helios smiled, "I'm Serenity's brother... twin brother actually."  
  
Endymion stared for a moment, then, "Twin. You were Queen Serenity's son?"  
  
Helios' grin widened. "Yeah... it wasn't a rumor. The Emperor of the Sun and Queen of the Moon had a child... actually two. The thing is, their relationship was forbidden. They loved one another but... And so it was decided that I would be raised to rule the Sun and Serenity would rule the moon. Serenity could never forgive Father for not being there."  
  
Endymion chuckled. "Well that accounts for the tension between Emperor Sol and Serenity. But why didn't Sol do something when my father attacked the Moon?"  
  
"The emperor of the Sun is never allowed to intervene unless he is called upon. So when Serenity called for him it was the only time that he could get involved."  
  
Endymion nodded. Everything was finally making sense. Justice had been served and his love was staying with him. At this thought Endymion grinned and turned to go but was stopped by Helios grabbing his arm.  
  
"Let me talk to her first." He begged. "She can't let Father leave without settling this feud she seems to have with him."  
  
Endymion nodded concurringly, and Helios left quickly.  
  
"Well I agree with Serenity!" Venus exclaimed. "I am VERY hungry!"  
  
Malachite grinned and held out a hand. "Allow me to escort you to the kitchen, Princess."  
  
"You're too kind." Venus grinned.  
  
"Stop flirting, Ve." Mars exclaimed, rolling her eyes and grabbing Venus up off the couch and towards the door.  
  
"OUCH! Let go, Pyro! Just cause you're too scared to admit that you're in love with..."  
  
Venus was cut off by a solid smack in the back of her head. Before she could retaliate, Jupiter stepped in and forced the two girls apart.  
  
"That's enough girls." She admonished. "Act your age."  
  
With that, she dragged the still belligerent girls out of the room and down the hall. Mercury grinned demurely at the remaining generals and prince and followed quickly. The five men shared amused glances.  
  
"Well," Nephrite spoke up, "everyone else seems to be eating. Jupiter makes a hell of an omelet... anyone game?" 


End file.
